


En nuestro ADN

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Al final no queda otra que rendirse.





	1. Por ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: ni Hawaii 5.0 ni, por supuesto, sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto sólo es una forma de entretenimiento que no pretende ir más allá ni esconde ningún deseo de beneficio pecuniario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si probáramos a no tener más miedo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni Hawaii 5.0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen por lo que no pretendo ganar ni un solo euro con esto. Tan sólo pasarlo bien escribiendo sobre ellos.

**Por ti**

 

 

Los labios de Grace se curvaron en una suave sonrisa. A sus ya 15 años por fin pudo poner nombre a lo que desde bien pequeña veía que sucedía entre su padre y el tío Steve. La jovencita había visto pasar varias relaciones serias por sus vidas sin que ninguna llegase a cuajar. Catherine estuvo a punto de conseguirlo y, a ella, no le hubiese desagradado por que la morena le caía fenomenal pero, en cierta forma, también se alegraba. Ellos habían nacido para estar juntos. Aunque no lo supieran. O casi con toda seguridad, no se atrevieran ni a ponerle nombre. Ahora ella misma podía hacerlo.

 

Heteroflexible.

 

Y no es que su Danno y el tío fueran homosexuales. Estaba más que claro que de tener una preferencia sería por el género femenino. Pero, ¿y si les picara la curiosidad? A su padre le daría un aneurisma si se imaginase que su “princesa” pensaba que la falta de vida sexual que le presuponía le podría empujar hacia una relación que comenzase como un desahogo con el que solía llamar neardental de su compañero.

 

Los ojos de Grace brillaron en unión a la sonrisa de su rostro. Tenía un plan. Y si como se consideraba digna hija del detective del cuerpo de élite de Hawai 5.0 lo conseguiría. En sus genes llevaba mucho de él. Sobretodo una cosa. Era terca como una mula.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Y ahí los dejó como quien no quiere la cosa. Una colección de artículos sobre la mesa de centro de la sala de estar de su apartamento. Junto al portátil. Como si hubiese estado haciendo un trabajo para clase.

 

Sabía que una vez acabada la cena su padre se sentaría a ver una película y cogería una de aquellas revistas. Sabía que era un hombre al que le gustaba estar al tanto de su entorno, conocer lo que se movía en la sociedad para poder abarcar más motivaciones por los que sucedían los crímenes a los que tan a menudo se tenía que enfrentar.

 

Y dejó una hoja con un título encabezándola. Como si hubiese estado pensando ideas para esa labor escolar: La curiosidad mató al hetero…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daniel Williams sintió como se le erizaba la piel al leer lo que había escrito su hija. Porque la letra era de ella. Inmediatamente cogió una revista. La que estaba marcada con un post it con la palabra _**Interesante** _ en él. La abrió por la página que tenía doblada la esquina. Era la que ella debía haber estado leyendo.

 

Sus ojos recorrieron los primeros párrafos:

 

  _¿Qué puede llevar a un hombre que gusta de las mujeres a interesarse por alguien de su mismo sexo? ¿Sólo la curiosidad o puede haber algo más? Relaciones fracasadas, malas experiencias, probar si el problema es del sexo contrario y no eres tú quien pareces ser un desastre social y amoroso. O, realmente, sólo lo primero, la curiosidad y el morbo de qué se puede sentir. Solo placer, más sensaciones o diferentes que en el sexo con una mujer…_

 

 

_Desde hace unos años empieza a ser común que mujeres y hombres que se declaran completamente heterosexuales confiesen, no de manera pública, que han mantenido relaciones con alguien de su mismo sexo sin más premisas que poner algo de pimienta y sal a sus vidas. Probar algo nuevo y transgresor. Y cuando las dos partes, o tres o las que participen, de ese acuerdo estén conformes siempre se suele decir que allá haga cada uno con su cuerpo y placeres lo que considere. Entonces cuál puede ser uno de los problemas que surja en encuentros de este tipo._

 

_Lo de siempre desde que el mundo es mundo. Que te descubras buscando encuentros de ese tipo con una misma persona. Y lo que empezaba como una aventura se convierta en algo más._

 

_Lo que suele pasar cuando hay sexo. Que el corazón se entrometa._

 

El rubio detective de Jersey echó la cabeza para atrás mientras se frotaba el rostro con una mano. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Un suspiro que en su interior resonó con la forma de un nombre: “Steve”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

El negocio de Kamekona era tan buen lugar como otro para seguir con el siguiente paso del plan. Con la colaboración escéptica pero sin fisuras de su novio Will y Nahele, el protegido y algo así como hermano-hijo pequeño del tío Steve.

 

Cuando se lo contó, la miraron como si estuvieran contemplando un extraterrestre pero ella tan solo se mostró iracunda antes de alejarse preguntándoles si lo que deseaban para los dos era no intentarlo y que envejecieran solos sin alguien que les quisiera junto a ellos.

 

Una semana después, después de meditarlo mucho y de sorprenderse observándolos acabaron dándose cuenta que la chica quizá no estuviera tan equivocada.

 

Will sabía por su padre que al principio de conocerse el detective y el antiguo marine no hacían más que discutir y sacarse de quicio. Y aunque a primera vista seguía siendo así, lo cierto es que las miradas que se cruzaban cada vez que les veía juntos eran continuas. Una vez, sentado junto a Nahele en un descanso del chico de su trabajo les vieron apoyados hablando entre ellos en el camaro del rubio.

 

El joven Grover se sorprendió cuando el hawaiano le murmuró que se fijase en como constántemente se rozaban. Cómo ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta pero el contacto era permanente. Sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro, o la cintura. Las sonrisas aunque estuvieran discutiendo, el brillo de sus miradas al cruzarse. El roce de los dorsos de las manos.

 

Nahele también le dijo que le preguntó de pasada a Kamekona si algo había cambiado en la relación de los dos desde que se conocieron. El dueño del camión de comida le respondió mientras acababa de dar forma a una nueva creación culinaria que Steve se veía mucho más abierto y relajado desde que el ahole comenzó a ser su compañero. Y que por lo que conocía a Danny desde hacía casi ya 9 años, este se había vuelto más atrevido y menos temeroso a la hora de afrontar los riesgos de su trabajo. Debía ser que estar al lado de su trastornado compañero le había ido dejando de temer las peligrosas ideas del antiguo SEAL. Porque, por regla general solían funcionar, aunque fuera con mil y un rasguño de por medio. Nahele sonrió suavemente, lo que Kamekona llamaba rasguños él los recordaba como más de una situación que les había colocado entre la vida y la muerte.

 

El caso es que parecía claro que Grace tenía razón. Se merecían el uno al otro. Y quizá lo que sentían era miedo a afrontarlo. Debían ayudarles a que no tuvieran temor a asumir que no pasaba nada por reconocer que era más que probable que fueran algo más que compañeros y amigos. Algo más que ohana.

 

Pero cómo empezar a abrir camino con Steve sin que sospechara quién y qué estaba detrás de todo aquello.

 

  * ¿Tienes algún conocido gay? - le preguntó el hawaiano a su amigo sentado en la mesa.
  * Mi primo Leroy lo es pero vive en Illinois así que no creo que nos sirva de nada.
  * No, un océano de distancia no nos soluciona nada. - se pasó la mano por el corto y rizado cabello algo desesperado. Mcgarreth era muy complicado. Demasiado listo como para que no sospechara. De repente, Nahele se levantó y se dirigió hacia su jefe.
  * Kamekona, ¿nos podrías echar una mano? - el gigantesco hombre asintió.
  * Decidme keiki.
  * Tenemos un amigo que sabemos que le gusta un chico pero si sacamos la conversación de frente lo va a negar y tampoco queremos que se enfade. Sólo hacerle ver que no está mal lo que siente y que no le vamos a rechazar. - Kamekona les miró y luego su amplia cara se ensanchó aún más con una gran sonrisa.
  * Vosotros los keikis del 5.0 siempre pensando en cómo ayudar. Bien dejadme deciros que lo que debéis hacer es sentaros junto a él con más personas y hablar entre vosotros del tema como si no fuera con él pero asegurando que os oiga. - El hombre se levantó. - Os dejo que vienen mis clientes favoritos. ¡¡Hermanos!! - exclamó Kamekona viendo aproximarse a los tres miembros más veteranos de la unidad de élite de las islas.
  * Kame… -saludó el líder de la unidad. - No hace falta que te diga que el viernes estás más que invitado a la inauguración del Steve’s - El hawaiano asintió mientras veía como Lou pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su hijo.
  * ¿Tú no deberías estar estudiando?  - le dijo con gesto serio.
  * Déjame respirar. Hace media hora que he salido del último examen y el próximo no es hasta el miércoles que viene. Y lo llevo bien, papá.
  * ¿Yyyyyyyyyy… - preguntó el hombre de color mirándolo con gesto inquisitivo.
  * Sin problemas. - y a Will de repente se le ocurrió una idea y se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces. - Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - el otro asintió. - Grace está escribiendo un trabajo sobre sexualidad. - Sonrió divertido al ver al que presuponía que acabaría siendo su suegro casi atragantarse con el sorbo de su Longboard y las palmadas en la espalda que le daba Steve para ayudarle. - No se asuste, Sr. Williams, yo también tuve que hacerlo para la misma clase sólo que ella se ha inspirado en un amigo común que tenemos Gracie, Nahele y yo. Y queremos ayudarle y entenderlo, le hemos preguntado a Kamekona pero otros puntos de vista tampoco vienen mal.
  * Tu dirás, Will. - asintió Steve.
  * Veréis, este amigo, y no voy a dar nombres por respeto, ha sido hasta ahora un chaval que ha salido con varias compañeras de clase sin mucho éxito, a decir verdad. Siempre le han dado calabazas y ha acabado mustio, enfadado y hundido.
  * ¡¡¡Ay, el amor adolescente!!! - rió por lo bajo el capitán Grover. - ¿Y en qué le podéis ayudar vosotros? ¿A conseguir una nueva novia?
  * No van por ahí los tiros, Sr. Grover… - intervino Nahele mientras dejaba en la mesa unas cestas de gambas con mantequilla y ajo. - Ha empezado a enrrollarse con chicos. - Ahora fue el turno de Steve de quedarse a medio camino en su trago de cerveza.
  * ¿Cómo?
  * Heteroflexibles… - intervino Danny. Su compañero le miró con una ceja levantada. - Lo leí en el trabajo de Gracie, lo dejó en la mesa de la sala hace unas noches y le eché un vistazo mientras veía la televisión. - guardó silencio mientras él mismo bebía de su botella. - Al parecer son personas que desengañados de su situación sentimental deciden liarse la manta a la cabeza y probar con personas de su mismo sexo.
  * Exacto, Sr. Williams. - confirmó Will. - Bueno, él al principio estaba tranquilo porque nos decía que no pasaba de eso, de rolletes, pero es que ahora parece que se avergüence de algo. Y queremos hacerle ver que no pasa nada si está sintiendo que quiere algo más con un chico, que si le gusta no hay problema. - Lou pasó un brazo de nuevo por los hombros de su hijo.
  * Este es mi hijo. Me alegro que pienses así. Querer a otra persona nunca debería estar mal visto. Ya sabes lo que le costó al primo Leroy pero con el apoyo de la familia ahora vive feliz con su marido y sus hijos.
  * Lo sé pero no es lo mismo, o sí. No es fácil cambiar de gustos o asumir que de repente entiendes que quizá no es el sexo sino la persona de quien te puedes enamorar. - Will sonrió. - Cuando hemos intentado meramente rozar el tema ha escapado echando pestes y pidiendo que le dejásemos en paz.
  * Quizá solo debais dejarle caer que pase lo que pase no va a estar solo y que cuando quiera hablar estaréis para escucharle y apoyarle. A veces solo sentir que alguien está a tu lado aún sin decir nada es más que suficiente.
  * Estoy de acuerdo con Danny. - asintió Steve mientras dejaba la botella ya vacía sobre la mesa. - Tengo que dejaros, la gobernadora me llamó esta mañana porque quería verme para tratar no sé qué de unos nuevos equipos. - miró a los chicos sonriendo. - Haced caso por una vez a las sabias palabras de este quejica. - Y le guiñó un ojo a su compañero mientras le palmeaba la espalda.



 

Will y Nahele les vieron cruzarse una mirada. Y había confusión en los ojos de ambos.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve arrancó y mientras empezaba a conducir pulsó el reproductor. Irónicamente empezó a sonar el grupo favorito de su compañero. E irónicamente sonaba **It’s my life** . Y las palabras de Grover resonando en su cabeza. _“Querer a otra persona nunca debería estar mal visto”_

 

Él siempre había creído saber que lo suyo eran las chicas pero Catherine se fue rompiéndole el corazón y la historia con Lynn aunque parecía que iba a ir bien se fue diluyendo sin llegar a nada concreto para acabar separando sus caminos sin mayores traumas ni reproches. Se apreciaban pero no iban a ir más allá.

 

Y, se dio cuenta, que por duro y despreciable que sonara en el fondo se alegró de que Melissa dejará a Danny al también decidir apostar por su carrera profesional como hizo Gabby y, al igual que esta última, mudarse al continente. Aunque casi ni quisiera pensar en ello. Ni se permitiera reconocerlo. Porque desde que la relación de su compañero se fue por el sumidero le veía apagado y algo triste. Y él odiaba tanto pocas cosas como sentir que el otro sufría.

 

Desvió ligeramente los ojos hacia el aparato de música donde Bon Jovi cantaba que era su vida, que era ahora o nunca. Pero suspirando podría jurar en voz alta que jamás le había tenido tanto miedo a algo.

 

De atreverse no quería un rollete de heteroflexible como lo había llamado el rubio. Él quería el paquete completo. Una vida donde se viera envejeciendo al lado del de Jersey.

 

  * Ay, Danno… - fue lo único que pudo decir, porque él era en lo único que podía pensar desde hacía ya lo que parecía una vida.



 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Y en el camaro sonaba que le querría siempre, que estaría siempre, hasta el final. Bon Jovi era un jodido fuera de serie. Y por eso le apasionaba. Y por eso, por una vez en su vida decidió aceptar la jugada que el destino le ponía delante.

 

9 años para darse cuenta de que su única constante era poner el mundo patas arriba para traerle de vuelta de Corea del Norte, de Japón, de Afganistan. Para ir a la otra parte del planeta para ver una tumba vacía en Camboya. Que arriesgar su integridad aterrizando una avioneta que no sabía ni cómo había pilotado tan solo para poder vivir un día más al lado de aquel insufrible Seal solo podían significar una cosa.

 

  * Steve… - murmuraron sus labios mientras se los mordía nervioso.



 

Steve, gritaba su corazón para dejarse oír en su cerebro mientras aparcaba delante de la casa de él a última hora de la noche.

 

Cuando encaminó sus pasos hacia las sillas que tantas veces habían ocupado contemplando el romper de las olas en la playa lo hizo con la certeza de que él estaría esperándolo allí. Como, efectivamente, así era.

 

Danny se situó frente a él y se arrodilló apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del moreno para aguantar mejor el equilibrio.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  * Me abrazaste cuando pregunté por mi padre, curaste mis heridas físicas, psíquicas y emocionales cuando una vez tras otra mi madre, todo los que quería, me abandonaron. Has estado ahí siempre.
  * En eso concuerda Bon Jovi contigo. - Steve dibujó una suave sonrisa en sus labios. - Eres la tercera persona más importante de mi vida y siempre estaré allí para ti así tenga que volver a dar una vuelta al mundo para traerte de donde sea que vayas. - el capitán de fragata ni tan siquiera tuvo que preguntar quienes eran las otras dos personas porque eran las mismas que para él. Grace y Charlie, los hijos de su compañero. A los que consideraba como propios.
  * Haría lo mismo por ti, Danno.
  * Ya lo has hecho. Más de una vez. - Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. - Me ha costado reconocerlo, Steve. Y he de confesarte que estoy asustado. Aunque eso tampoco es tan raro viniendo de mi.
  * No digas tonterías, para haber aguantado 9 años siendo mi compañero, aguantando tiroteos, bombas, explosiones radioactivas hace falta mucho valor. Aunque luego te pases 5 días de los 7 que tiene la semana quejándote, el caso es que estás ahí. Y no lo haría cualquiera. Desde luego no un cobarde. Para mi eso está lejos de lo que eres.
  * ¿Y qué soy para ti?
  * Mi sentido común, mi sensatez, mi equilibrio. Por ti sigo aquí en pie cuando hace ya mucho que debería estar en el otro mundo.
  * 9 años ya.
  * Y hemos sobrevivido sin reconocerlo. Pero ya no quiero seguir así.
  * No quiero ser sólo tu desahogo frente al desamor, Steve.
  * Ni yo que lo seas. Tampoco quiero serlo para ti.
  * No lo serás. Pero… - Danny suspiró. - Me da miedo que cambien las cosas entre nosotros.
  * Van a cambiar. Eso no lo dudes. - Steve alargó una mano para acariciar la mejilla del que hasta hacía bien poco quería creer que sólo era su mejor amigo. - A mejor, Danno. Te lo prometo. - se inclinó sobre él para apoyar la frente sobre la del rubio. Se miraron en silencio a los ojos durante unos minutos. Hasta que el detective cogió la poca valentía que sentía en esos momentos para levantar un brazo y rodear con él el cuello de su acompañante. Con la otra mano le cogió la barbilla y sintiendo un temblor que le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza depositó sus labios sobre los de él. En un roce tímido que a medida que se sentía bien recibido iba aumentando en osadía y coraje.



 

Minutos después y con la respiración entrecortada Steve volvió a hablar.

 

  * Danno… - cogió de nuevo aire. El otro le miró esperando a que siguiera. - Eres, has sido y serás el único y verdadero amor de mi vida. - el antiguo policía de New Jersey se sintió enrojecer.
  * Steve… - ahora fue el rubio quien depositó su mano sobre la mejilla de él acariciando con el pulgar el labio inferior de su pareja. - Te quiero.



 

Y los ojos del marine brillaron como los de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.


	2. Nuevas experiencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superando miedos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: La serie y los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme.

**Nuevas experiencias**

 

Entrenado para superar toda clase de pruebas y peligros sin temor. Sin dudar. Sin amedrentarse ante los riesgos. Hasta que llegó él y volvió todo su mundo patas arribas. Hasta que se percató que si los riesgos y peligros le implicaban a él no había forma de evitar que el terror le atenazara la garganta e hiciera latir su corazón como un caballo desbocado.

 

Eso sí, que le matasen si dejaba que nadie lo notase. Pero claro, el otro no era sólo detective de nombre. Sus ocheintaitantos casos resueltos antes de llegar a las islas le señalaban como un buen policía. Y cada día mejoraba un poco más. Era agudo, perspicaz e inteligente. Sabía observar y ver cosas donde ni siquiera él, un Navy preparado para ver más allá, era capaz de verlas.

 

Esas habilidades eran sumamente valiosas dentro del Cinco Cero, pero no desaparecían del rubio cuando pasaban a estar fuera de servicio. No, Steve Mcgarretth era conocedor de que hacía tiempo su compañero había captado ese miedo atroz que le invadía cuando le veía en peligro. Había visto que, por fin, entendía porqué le gritaba cuando se lanzaba a un tiroteo o persecución sin medir los riesgos. Sentía lo mismo que él. Pero lo sentía casi desde el día que se conocieron.

 

El rubio porque, en principio, tenía una hija a la que no se podía permitir abandonar muriendo. Y luego un hijo. Y, poco después, o mucho antes, no lo tenía claro, un jefe de unidad del que estaba empedernidamente enamorado. Aunque eso si fuera algo que su gruñón compañero se hubiera estado negando así mismo desde siempre.

 

En eso también habían coincidido.

 

En sentir pavor a reconocer que ese miedo atroz era sinónimo de que no se podían imaginar vivir una vida sin estar el uno junto al otro. Y, no sólo como amigos o compañeros de trabajo. Sino como muchísimo más.

 

Hasta que hacía casi tres semanas el miedo salió despedido por la ventana. Y todo cambió.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  * ¿Te parecería de cobardes que te dijera que tengo mucho respeto a un aspecto de lo que estamos comenzando, Steve? - el Seal miró al otro frunciendo el ceño pero al ver el ligero rubor de sus mejillas tragó el mismo saliva comprendiendo.
  * Entiendo que eres tan novato como yo entonces…
  * Recién salido del cascarón.
  * Aprenderemos juntos, Danny. E iremos avanzando a nuestro ritmo. Sin presión. Y diciéndonos cuando parar si en algo no nos sentimos cómodos o seguros.
  * ¿Prometido?
  * Prometido. - el detective sonrió suavemente.
  * Te quiero, Steve. - y ahora se rió por lo bajo al ver lo rojo que hacían que esas palabras hacían ponerse a su estoico líder. - Quién me lo iba a decir… el bajito de Jersey conquistado a todo un Navy Seal.
  * No eres bajito, Danny.
  * Vamos, Steve, 1.65 me hace ser de lejos el más bajito de la unidad.
  * Naaa… esa es Tani. - el rubio sonrió ampliamente.
  * Me gana.. por poco pero me gana.
  * Bueno, repito, no eres bajito. Lo tienes todo del tamaño adecuado.
  * ¿Ah, si? ¿Todo? - se lamió los labios sugerentemente. - Steve, ¿tú alguna vez has tenido sexo anal? ¿Con Catherine o… - su pareja asintió. - Yo también pero un par de veces. Y he de reconocer que siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber qué se sentirá.
  * ¿Tienes curiosidad ahora? - Steve fue ahora el que sonrió al ver como el otro se sonrojaba azorado. - Ya te he dicho que iremos a nuestro ritmo, cariño. Además… - se inclinó sobre el de Jersey para acercarse a su oído. - Hace semanas que compré un gel dilatador con anestésico.... Una vez me dijiste que no comprase por internet pero hay ocasiones en el que el anonimato es lo ideal. - Se levantó y le tendió la mano al su ahora mudo compañero. - ¿Vienes?



 

Danny se la cogió y con el otro tirando de él se levantó.Se aproximó a su cuerpo.

 

  * Qué remedio. - llevó la mano del moreno a su entrepierna y la depositó sobre su miembro. - Esta hinchazón tiene que ser atendida con urgencia.



 

El antiguo comandante de fragata prácticamente arrastró a su chico hacia la casa para tenerle sin ropa sobre la cama en apenas 10 minutos.

 

  * Señor, Danny… Medirás 1.65, pero que jodidamente bien hecho estás. - Murmuró con la voz ronca. Se inclinó sobre él poniendo sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo del rubio e iniciando un recorrido sinuoso y sin pausas sobre la piel del otro. Desde la sien, pasando por los labios, la barbilla, el cuello donde succionó con ganas.



 

Parecía no acabar de satisfacerse. El sabor de su chico era adictivo y cada suave pasada con su lengua le descubría un matiz nuevo. Leves mordiscos que dejaban pequeñas marcas que le señalaban de, alguna manera, como suyo. Y ese sonido. ¡Oh, Dios! Esos gemidos, esos jadeos tan enloquecedores.

 

Su mano descendió por el costado, delineando su perfil. Pronto sus dedos se ciñeron a la dureza del rubio.

 

  * ¡Steveeee!! - gimió el inspector. Notó la incipiente humedad producto del líquido preseminal. Y eso le excitó más aún a él. Dejó un momento sus actividades para desprenderse de sus pantalones y de la ropa interior que aún presionaban su, a estas alturas, dura erección.
  * Me vuelves loco, Danny. - murmuró con la voz ronca. - Date la vuelta. - el tono de orden de militar curtido fue obedecido al instante. Se colocó arrodillado entre las piernas del otro y procedió a lamer la piel de sus nalgas acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo.
  * ¡Oh, joder! - gritó Daniel al sentir la lengua de su pareja en aquella zona. - ¡¡Joder, joder!! ¡Diossss!



 

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Y, entonces, volvió a cambiar la postura para acercarse a la mesilla, abrir el cajón y sacar el pequeño bote de lubricante. Le quitó el precinto para esparcir un poco por la apertura del rubio y por sus dedos.

 

  * Prepárse, inspector. Hoy será una iniciación pero pronto suplicarás por más. - Le oyó reír encantado. - Pervertido. - rió él también. - Lo estás deseando.
  * Por una vez solo puedo decirte una cosa… `¡¡Menos charla, capitán de fragata!! - La mirada depredadora se acentuó. No hizo falta que se lo repitiesen, le hizo elevar un poco las caderas para poner una almohada bajo su pelvis. Abrió sus nalgas y empezó a introducir lentamente el dedo anular en la abertura.
  * ¡Dios, Danny eres tan estrecho! - se mordió el labio mientras decía aquello pero al no oírle se preocupó. - ¿Estás bien, amor?
  * Sí… sí… - tartamudeó el policía. - Es una sensación extraña, Steve pero me gusta. No te pares, por favor. - le rogó. - Sólo ve despacio.
  * Tan lento como tu marques, Danno. Tú decides el ritmo.
  * Gr.. ra… cias… - Se inclinó sobre su espalda para pasar un brazo por el cuello del otro y hacer que girase la cabeza para mirarle y besarle suavemente.
  * No tienes que darlas. Te quiero. - Murmuró sobre sus labios mientras con su otra mano seguí trabajando con delicadeza el interior de su pareja con, ya, un segundo dedo. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, tan sólo roto por los gemidos de placer que fueron creciendo a medida que crecía la velocidad y el número de dígitos que Steve colocaba en aquel caliente y estrecho canal. La música de jadeos y gruñidos casi animales eran la banda sonora de aquella habitación.



 

El placer, sabía Steve, estaba siendo tan abrumador para su chico que era consciente de que no tardaría en correrse. Tenía la polla tan dura y húmeda que si no la tuviera entre su mano no se lo hubiese creído. Que fuera capaz de provocar esa reacción en el otro le llenaba de una inexplicable calidez que estaba muy lejos de ser sólo lujuria y pasión. Era algo que era incapaz de traducir a palabras. Se inclinó sobre él para ahondar su labor e intentar entrar más profundo. El gesto le sirvió también para esconder el rostro en el cuello del otro y de, esa manera, captura entre sus dientes el lóbulo de una de sus orejas.

 

  * Córrase para mi, polizonte.
  * ¡Oh, jodeeeer…!  - le oyó exclamar de nuevo para un segundo después sentir el caliente espesor de su semen en la palma de la mano.



 

Con un sólo movimiento Seteve se dejó caer al lado de Danny para dar tiempo a que la capacidad de habla, las fuerzas y el alma del chico, que debían andar por la estratosfera, descendieran. Sin embargo, se vió sorprendido al verle incorporarse en ese mismo instante, aún jadeante, sonrojado y sudoroso para ver cómo descendía con gesto decidido y una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios sobre su propio pene para introducírselo de un sólo ademán hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.

 

  * ¡Por todo lo sagrado, Danny… - Definitivamente habían superado cualquier barrera al contacto físico. Desde luego que… Y, Steve fue incapaz de seguir pensando racionalmente cuando sintió como su compañero aumentaba la velocidad de su felación y pasó a estar convencido que todo lo que sentía era lo más cercano a estar en el cielo. Tan sólo pudo murmurar, casi para sí mismo un contenido. - ¡Cómo te quiero…! - que sí que llegó a percibir hizo estremecerse por completo al que era, sin la más mínima duda, el amor de su vida.




	3. interdictum est paradisus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gestos reveladores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bla bla bla... ni Steve, ni Danny, ni ninguno de los que aquí aparecen me pertenecen. No busco lucrarme con todo esto.

**interdictum est paradisus**

 

La suave luz del amanecer se coló por las ventanas, la brisa marítima movió suavemente las cortinas blancas. Ambas cosas, brisa y luz, acariciaron el rostro de los dos hombres que yacían dormidos y desnudos sobre la cama. Poco después uno de ellos empezó a parpadear hasta que los ojos se entreabrieron dejando vislumbrar un azul que rivalizaba con el que coloreaba el cielo de esa isla que antaño tildara como infesta roca llena de piña y ahora consideraba su hogar.

 

Danny Williams se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar que su compañero, no estaba seguro de sí por primera vez en su vida, no había madrugado más allá de lo que era humanamente posible para ir a correr y nadar, y le tuviera a su lado dormido. Con uno de sus brazos sobre su abdomen, estrechándolo como sino hubiese querido romper la unión que tanto se fortaleció la noche anterior.

 

Suspiró. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, si a veces no se dejase llevar tanto por sus precauciones. Sentirle como lo había sentido fue tan sencillo. Tan embragiador pero a la vez tan natural. Como si de alguna manera las piezas de aquel rompecabezas que eran las vidas de ambos comenzaran a formar la imagen de lo que siempre habían sabido, en lo más hondo, el único y verdadero amor de cada uno.

 

Elevó una mano para comenzar a acariciar el rostro masculino y, por fin, relajado de Steve. Quizá en un intento de asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño. Que era real. Y, su sonrisa se acentuó al sentir como al pasar por los labios del moreno este atrapaba sus dedos para comenzar a besarlos.

 

  * Buenos días, sexy. - Murmuró el líder del 5.0 cuando liberó su boca.
  * Buenos días también para ti, soldado. - Steve rió por lo bajo mientras le respondía.
  * Marine, Danno, marine.
  * ¡Cómo si fuera diferente! - el rubio se incorporó apoyándose sobre uno de sus antebrazos. Con una sola mirada a los ojos del otro, éste comprendió.
  * ¿Voy a tener que castigarlo, inspector?
  * ¿He hecho algo malo? - se acentuó el brillo pícaro en el de Jersey.
  * ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya lo creo! - Y con un sólo movimiento , Steve se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su chico al que, al mismo tiempo tumbaba de nuevo sobre el colchón. - Muy muy malo… haloee… - el final de la despectiva palabra murió en el interior de la boca del otro.



 

Y el baile comenzó de nuevo. Ó iba a hacerlo, cuando la música de ambos móviles vino a romper la burbuja que les había preservado durante unas horas de la vida real del exterior.

Un gruñido de queja escapó de los dos. A veces odiaban hacer lo que hacían y tener las obligaciones que tenían. Hoy más que nunca.

 

* * *

  
Lou Grover les vio llegar tan sólo media hora después de llamar a McGarrett. Le había oído serio cuando le avisó de que tenían un nuevo caso. Serio y, ¿algo enfadado? como si estuviera molesto por haber sido interrumpido en algo importante.

 

Y, sin embargo, ahí le tenía ahora. Con una radiante sonrisa asomando en sus labios, mientras intercambiaba algún comentario con Danny. Se sorprendió, aunque intentó ocultarlo, cuando se detuvieron frente a él y le vio pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros del rubio atrayéndolo hacia él en un gesto posesivo que nunca le había visto.

 

Al volverse para llamar a Tani, no le pasó por alto la mirada divertida que la chica dirigía a sus dos recién llegados compañeros. Y cómo cuando se aproximó a ellos le dijo: “me debes 50 dólares”. Soltó un bufido. Hasta que no hubiera una confirmación de los propios protagonistas de aquella apuesta no soltaría la pasta. Aunque empezaba a estar cada día más convencido de que los iba a perder.

 

  * ¿Y bien… ? - le llegó la voz de McGarrett. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a acercarse mientras les hablaba.
  * Hay dos cadáveres en el interior del coche pertenecen a dos jóvenes de unos veintipocos. - mientras hablaba se habían acercado al vehículo. Loelani, La forense del equipo, ya se encontraba allí haciendo su examen preliminar. La sangre manchaba profusamente los asientos, el salpicadero y todo lo que estuviera más o menos cerca.
  * Han sido degollados. - informó la mujer sin abandonar su posición. - A uno de ellos le han… - y ahí sí que levantó la mirada hacia los cuatro miembros del equipo. - le han extraído el corazón. No hay rastro, por ahora, de él. - Danny se arrodilló a su lado mientras se acaba de poner guantes, parecía haber visto algo. Cómo así era, extrajo de debajo de la alfombrilla del asiento del conductor una hoja de papel manchada, al igual que todo lo que estaba en esa área, de sangre. La sostuvo en alto mientras fruncía el ceño y con una fugaz mirada hacia su compañera le hacía saber que necesitaba una bolsa de pruebas. Luego frunció aún más el ceño,
  * **interdictum est paradisus** , - leyó en voz alta. Para luego añadir - _Prohibido vivir en el jardín de las delicias_ pero en latín… - añadió.
  * ¿Desde cuándo sabes latín? - inquirió Steve. Danny nunca dejaría de sorprenderle.
  * Desde que me educaron en un colegio católico y fui monagillo desde los 8 a los 11 años. - A Lou se le escapó una breve carcajada.
  * Le pega mucho a un italo-irlandés del norte.
  * Debías estar de lo más mono vestido de monagillo todo rubio y angelical. - se unió el ex Seal.
  * Siempre voy mono y jamás he sido angelical…
  * Eso último no me ha podido quedar más claro, te lo aseguro. - Y Tani volvió a sonreír ampliamente al ver el inusitado color rojo que cobró la piel de su compañero ante las palabras del jefe. Se giró hacia Lou y le golpeó en el hombro mientras se alejaba hacia el quinto miembro del grupo, Junior que la llamaba desde unos metros más allá. Antes de separarse de los tres más mayores habló al hombro de color.
  * Cada vez estoy más próxima de ser 50 dólares más rica.
  * ¿Lou… - inquirió Macgarretth
  * Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, McGruff… ¿entonces qué… - Steve miró a su alrededor. A la solitaria y poco transitada carretera donde había sido encontrado el vehículo.
  * Es difícil que nadie aquí viera nada. Habrá que revisar las cámaras que hay en las cercanías para ver si podemos averiguar por donde pasaron y así poder empezar…
  * ¿Han visto si tiene sistema de navegación? - preguntó Danny.
  * Sí, en cuanto se lleven los cuerpos la científica analizará el vehículo. Ya he enviado los móviles a la central.
  * De acuerdo, Lou, pues vamos, habrá que comenzar a analizar las pruebas para intentar saber quienes son, de dónde vienen y porqué han acabado así. - Lou y Steve se alejaron hacia sus respectivos vehículos sin percatarse que el rubio volvía a agacharse junto a la forense.
  * ¿Has visto eso Loelani? - señaló una marca en la palma de la mano de uno de los chicos.
  * Parece un sello, ¿no? Pero no he visto ninguno así, o por lo menos a mi no me lo han puesto para entrar a alguna de las salas a las que he ido en ocasiones. - Danny sonrió divertido a su compañera.
  * ¿Vida secreta, doctora?
  * ¿No la tenemos todos en algunos aspectos, inspector? - le respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y alargando la mano para depositarla sobre la muñeca del rubio y apretársela con cariño. Le guiñó un ojo. - Quizá no sea el escenario más adecuado pero me alegra ver que empiezas a ser feliz. No sé porqué pero algo ha cambiado en ti, Danny. - desde hacía unos meses, la forense y él habían desarrollado una bonita amistad fruto de haberse encontrado en alguna de esas salas a intempestivas horas de la noche. La mujer ahogando un desamor en daiquiris y el de Newark haciendo lo propio en cervezas. - En fin…
  * Déjame un segundo que saque una foto del sello para cotejarla con la base de datos. - ella asintió, le ayudó cogiendo la muñeca de la víctima y sosteniéndola para que tuviera mejor ángulo. El rubio se incorporó y se iba a alejar cuando la joven volvió a hablarle.
  * Muy perceptivo… apenas se podía ver, está casi borrado.
  * Por algo me gané mi fama. - exclamó echándose a reír. - Nos vemos, guapa. - ella asintió riendo también por lo bajo. Y se rió más aún cuando le volvió a oír a hablar pero no dirigiéndose a ella. - No pongas esa cara de estriñido, Don Nunca Me Retraso Por Nada porque me despierto con las gallinas. Estaba siendo un buen policía.
  * Sube al coche, Danno… ya te enseñaré yo lo que pasa por hacer esperar a tu líder.



 

Desde su posición Loelani les vio alejarse en el camaro. Sí, Tani tenía razón aunque aquello no era nada que no supiera todo el mundo. Aunque ni ellos se hubiese percatado. Tan avispados para unas cosas y tan inocentes para otras.

 

Y, acentuó su suave sonrisa. Max también había acertado. Los acabaría queriendo aunque prefiriesen usarla a ella para reparar sus descosidos que ir a un hospital y evitarse tener que rellenar mil y un papel. Aunque a veces la volviesen loca cuando irrumpían en la sala de autopsias. Sí, poco a poco la habían hecho parte de su ohana y ella se sentía orgullosa de ello.

 

E inmensamente orgullosa de la incipiente amistad que estaba naciendo entre ella y el rubio detective. Su discreción la desarmó, su confianza la conquistó.

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras esperaban los resultados del teléfono, Danny se metió en su despacho a buscar en la base de datos de sellos. Algo le rondaba por la cabeza y cuando era así sabía que debía hacer caso a su intuición _Interdoctum est paridus,_ Prohibido vivir en el paraíso. La imagen era un pequeño ángel con alas de demonio y cola. Frunció el ceño porque aunque borrosa parecía estar abrazando otra figura.

 

Tecleó en el buscador de la policía pero de repente dejó de hacerlo. Levantó su teléfono, marcó para pasar a saludar efusivamente a su interlocutor.

 

  * ¡¡Walter!! Soy Danny Williams… - sonrió efusivamente al oír a su interlocutor. - Sí, este lugar sigue lleno de piñas y arena. - se echó a reír. - ¿Qué tal todo por Newark? - asintió. - ¿Meggan y las niñas bien? ¡Estupendo! Oye, te llamaba por un antiguo caso… ¿recuerdas una serie de asesinatos de chicos y chicas, parejas, que hubo en Trenton? Que aparecieron con el cuello cortado y uno de los dos sin algún órgano. - Estuvo unos minutos escuchando. - ¿No se llegó a detener a nadie, no? Bueno te lo pregunto porque han aparecido dos cuerpos aquí en circunstancias similares, ¿podrías enviarme los informes para no tener que recurrir a los canales oficiales y que el asunto se eternice? No querría encontrarme con otros siete escenarios. - Sonrió. - Genial, estupendo, muchas gracias Walt. - Se levantó para unirse a Jerry, Steve y Tani frente a la mesa central. - Tengo algo… - McGarrett hizo un gesto a Lou y Junior que llegaban de la morgue. Una vez juntos Danny depositó su móvil sobre la mesa para conectarlo con el ordenador y lanzar las imágenes a la pantalla frente a ellos. Aparecieron fotos de siete escenarios de asesinatos.
  * Un año antes de venirme a Hawaii, en Trenton, aparecieron 14 cadáveres. Todos eran parejas y en todos los casos a uno de los cuerpos le faltaba un órgano. También se descubrió que a la otra víctima le había sido inyectada una sustancia paralizante en los ojos para impedir que los cerrase, y se supuso, obligarle a ver como el acompañante moría desangrado delante de él. - Sus compañeros le escuchaban atentos. - Nunca se llegó a tener una pista clara sobre quién o quiénes podrían ser los autores pero sí se sabía que debía ser oriundo de New Yersey porque aparecieron en áreas poco conocidas y apartadas de siete condados distintos. De hecho durante casi dos meses se instaló cierto toque de queda y, a partir del anochecer estuvieron restringidas las salidas en Capital City.
  * ¿Y, de repente, los asesinatos pararon? - inquirió Lou.
  * Hubo un intento fallido de un octavo ataque pero fue interrumpido cuando uno de los chicos que estaba siendo atacado escapó y avisar al único coche que debía pasar por la zona en ese momento desde hacía horas. Según lo que contó el atacante era un hombre de mediana edad con aspecto gris… - contestó el inspector mirando a su ahora novio.
  * ¿Gris? ¿Cómo puede ser nadie gris? - volvió a preguntar el antiguo capital del SWAT.
  * ¿Es posible que quisiera decir que tenía un aspecto tan común que difícilmente podría destacar por algo? - Danny asintió a las palabras de Junior.
  * Sí, a esa conclusión llegaron los analistas de conducta del FBI.
  * ¿Piensas que podemos estar ante el mismo asesino Danno? - Preguntó Steve poniendo su mano sobre la del rubio que estaba apoyada en la mesa, en un gesto que no pasó desapercibido a nadie e hizo enarcar una ceja a Jerry.
  * Sí y por otra coincidencia más… - Volvió a escribir en el tablero para hacer aparecer en cada una de las fotos una frase en latín.


  * **_Ingrati enim lux et lumina temperat os_** : _Ingratos que destestáis la luz que os alumbra y calienta._
  * **Et incorruptionem quaerunt interficere invida:** _Envidiosos que acabáis con la inmortalidad._
  * **Spiritus oppido lassus:** _Muertos de hambre de espíritu._
  * **Vermis merito et gloria:** _Gusanos de méritos y gloria._
  * **Mors proditores:** _Traidores de sonrisas._
  * **Pacem non ad pauperem:** _Sin paz para los mediocres._
  * **Ut iaceat inter serpentes pusillum:** _Serpientes que os arrastráis entre mezquinos._


  * Latín de nuevo… - murmuró Tani.
  * Steve, deberías llamar a Alicia Brown. Quizá nos pueda iluminar más el camino. - Y ahí estaba de nuevo pero esta vez en el inspector que dejó sin reparos y casi sin percatarse, o eso parecía, que Steve dibujase suavemente, sin ser consciente de ello, círculos en el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. En ese simple gesto había tanto significado que sí, definitivamente Lou supo que había perdido 50$.
  * Sí, la llamaré. Buena memoria, Danny. Aunque sean recuerdo tan oscuros…
  * Bueno eso a veces se contrarresta con la luz de este puñetero lugar y con la de algunos tipos muy especiales. - y el detective le guiñó un ojo a su jefe para luego hacerle un gesto a Grover para que le siguiese a su oficina. - ¿Te han llegado ya los datos del GPS?



 

Sí, ese era Daniel Williams, un policía excepcional capaz de dejar sin palabras y temblando a todo un héroe americano condecorado.

 

Steve les vio entrar en su despacho sintiendo como su corazón ardía orgulloso. Su pareja era brillante, profesional e increíble.

  * Jefe… - le llamó Tani. - Han llegado también los archivos de los móviles. - El ex Seal sacudió la cabeza y se centró en los datos que veían junto a él, Junior, la chica y Jerry.
  * McGruff… - le susurró éste último. El marine le miró interrogativamente. - Enhorabuena… Ya iba siendo hora… - Y le sonrió afablemente con cariño.
  * ¿De qué demonios…
  * Hay cosas, señor, que por su propio peso y por ser tan evidentes no hace falta mencionarlas. - intervino Junior. - Ah, y sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo con Jerry… enhorabuena, capitán. - Steve vio sonreír a Tani con dulzura.



 

Supo que estaba perdido. Aunque no sabía bien cómo ni cuándo era evidente que ya todos se habían percatado. Y sí, se le escapó a él también sin poder evitarlo la sonrisa de enamorado más tonta del planeta.


	4. Brillante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inteligencia bajo las balas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que sí, que sí, que los personajes e historias no son en absoluto míos.

**BRILLANTE**

 

Alicia Brown se colocó un mechón de su larga melena castaña tras la oreja mientras veía como se acababan de descargar nuevos informes. Al margen de que era evidente que el asesino de Trenton era una asesino en serie descubrieron, gracias a ella que sus actividades no habían parado en la capital de New Jersey. Había habido casos iguales, siempre siete parejas, en ciudades tan dispares como Los Ángeles, New York, Miami, Austin o Washington.

  * Seis ciudades más Oahu, siete parejas en las seis primeras y aquí ya tenemos una. Y el latín. - se volvió hacia el detective. - Danny te cedo la palabra. Sé que has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.
  * Siete pecados capitales. Sino recuerdo mal las lecciones del capellán de la parroquia en origen eran 8 los pecados, ¿no? De ahí aquel intento de asesinato que falló en Trenton.
  * Efectivamente… Te gastas una señora memoria… - Alicia parecía sorprendida.
  * Es hereditaria. Dicen que mi abuelo era igual.
  * Ya veo. - la mujer miró a la pantalla. - Siete pecados capitales y por las frases a Trenton le tocó la envidia.
  * Habría que analizar las vidas de las víctimas de aquí para ver qué pecado nos ha tocado en gracia. - Intervino Steve.
  * Bueno, ya sabemos quienes son. Mark Southern y Brian Evans. - Lou leyó el informe que tenía delante. - 22 y 24 años respectivamente. Sus amigos y familiares hablan de que empezaron a salir hace unos meses. Después de que Brian estuviera insistiendo un año. Al parecer Mark terminó dejando a su NOVIA para irse con el chico. - guardó silencio unos segundos. - Los padres están de camino así que cuando lleguen podremos ahondar más.
  * Steve, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado? - Este asintió y se retiraron al despacho de él. Una vez dentro, Alicia cerró la puerta para dirigirse al hombre mientras se volvía para situarse frente a él. - Quiero ser yo la que hable con los padres y que Danny me ayude y esté presente.
  * ¿Estás intentando llevártelo a tu campo, Alicia?
  * Tiene madera de analista, Steve. Es brillante pero… - dudó si seguir.
  * ¿Pero…
  * Jamás le pondría en la tesitura de separarse de ti. - el Marine suspiró pasándose una mano por la cabeza.
  * ¿Tan evidentes somos? - la mujer se rió suavemente.
  * Para los que os queremos, sois meridianos. Y, desde hace mucho. - añadió. - De hecho para algunos estaba bastante más claro que para vosotros mismos.
  * De todas maneras, - añadió el moreno. - Si él se fuera no nos separariamos. Le seguiré al fin del mundo. - Luego guardó silencio un instante. - Alicia no había dicho nada hasta ahora pero llevo ya meses dando vueltas a un asunto. Te pedí que nos ayudases en casos de este tipo pero, ¿y si creara dentro del 5.0 una unidad para el análisis de conducta y la lucha contra delitos de esta índole? Vamos que luchar contra el narcotráfico y la amenaza del terrorismo seguirá siendo nuestro objetivo principal pero no puedo negar que el mal no solo anida en las amenazas más evidentes. Y, quizá sea el que está más en lo hondo de la psique humana el que me da más respeto porque es imprevisible.
  * ¿Y querrías incluirnos a Danny y a mi en esa unidad? - los ojos de la doctora Brwon brillaron interesados. - No suena mal, Steve, déjame darle una vuelta. Pero por ahora ocupémonos de lo que nos preocupa en este momento. - Se quedó un momento parada pensando algo. - Vamos a necesitar ayuda. Me gustaría contar no solo con Danny sino también con Jerry, su amplitud de conocimientos de tantos temas nos puede venir muy bien, y bueno… - McGarrett la vio morderse los labios.
  * Suelta lo que tengas que soltar, Alicia.
  * Me gustaría que se nos uniera Siena.
  * ¿Tu hija? ¿Está ya recuperada? - Preguntó sorprendido el Marine.
  * El FBI la ha sometido a una batería de pruebas de todo tipo y las ha superado. Quiere volver a estar en activo.
  * Pero, ¿enfrentarse a un caso así no reavivará viejos fantasmas? 
  * Los fantasmas siempre estarán ahí, Steve. - La analista suspiró. - La mejor forma de ayudarla y protegerla es dejar que luche contra ellos como considere mejor.
  * De acuerdo entonces. - El Navy miró hacia fuera pensativo. - Distribuye a mi equipo como consideres, Alicia. Son muchas víctimas y, dudo mucho que no vayan a aparecer más. - La castaña asintió dándole la razón.



 

* * *

 

 

El lanai era un sitio increíble para desconectar. Desde el primer día que estuvo en la casa de Steve lo sintió así y comprendió sin problemas porqué su compañero se retiraba allí tan a menudo. Suspiró sentándose en una de las sillas mientras le veía secarse con una toalla. Acaba de salir del agua. Estaba tan atractivo.

 

  * Alicia quiere que mañana la ayudes con las entrevistas a la familia. - McGarrett interrumpió su línea de pensamientos. Danny le miró. - Le he hablado de algo en lo que vengo pensando ya varios meses. Y quiero que me entiendas y me escuches, Danno, porque eso que le he contado tiene mucho que ver con lo que te voy a decir ahora. - Le vio fruncir el ceño así que supo que era importante. - Quiero que nos vayamos retirando poco a poco del trabajo de campo. Hoy, como muchas veces aunque no te lo reconozca tan a menudo como debiera, he visto lo que tu cabeza es capaz de hacer y ver cuando no está ocupada esquivando balas. - al poco siguió hablando. - Cuando empezaste a hablar de jubilación yo también empecé a comprender que nos estamos haciendo mayores para andar saltando por tejados o persiguiendo a  nadie a más de 150 km/h.


  * ¿No será culpa mía que empieces a tener algo de sentido común, no?
  * ¿Acaso lo dudas? - se rió divertido Steve. Luego volvió a guardar silencio. - Quiero que seas el primero en retirarte… - Le vio apretar los puños y supo lo que se avecinaba.
  * Pero, ¡¿a ti qué te pasa por la cabeza?! - le gritó. - Nadie te conoce como yo, McGarrett, nadie conoce tus locuras y nadie sabe protegerte de ella o ser tu sentido común como yo… y eso me lo has reconocido tu mismo. Así que vete haciendo a la idea de que mientras tu estés en la calle yo, estaré a tu lado.
  * Danno, por favor…
  * ¡Ni Danno por favor ni narices! No me voy a quedar tras una mesa de despacho mientras tu sales a seguir siendo un G.I.J.O.E. Si alguien va a cuidar de tu espalda y de ese trasero tuyo soy yo. Y cuando nos retiremos lo haremos juntos.
  * ¿Y no te voy a hacer cambiar de idea?
  * Ni aunque jures atarme a la cama y destrozarme a base de polvos…
  * ¿Ni aún así? - Steve entrecerró los ojos con algo de lascivia.
  * Ni aún así… - Danny le miró divertido. - Aunque podrías probar a ver quién tiene razón.
  * Aún es pronto y estoy esperando una llamada de Chin y Abby. - Steve le estrechó contra él para pegar su pelvis a la de él y que pudiera notar como la idea de atarle a la cama había animado su ya, a veces, calenturienta mente. - No quiero interrupciones cuando te haga ver las estrellas.
  * ¿Has llamado a Chin? - Murmuró besándolo suavemente para ocultar el temblor de su voz. Le notó asentir.
  * Abby tiene contacto con gente de Los Ángeles, que por cierto voy a hablar con Sam para ver si nos pueden echar también una mano recurriendo al inspector Deeks para que vea si la policía de allí tiene algo. - Danny se había vuelto a sentar con cara de que si no lo hacía le iba a arrancar la ropa allí mismo. 
  * ¿Por dónde anda Kono, has hablado con ella?
  * ¿La sigues echando de menos?
  * Todos los días. - Steve sonrió suavemente. Todos echaban en falta a la primera y más increíble chica del grupo.
  * Sí, hablé esta tarde a primera hora con ella, está en Miami. Le he pedido a Adam que se le una para tener una sede central en el continente donde coordinar toda la información. - Danny se levantó.
  * Basta por hoy, nene. Tengo hambre. Vamos dentro.
  * ¿Qué quieres cenar?
  * ¿Me dejas ocuparme?
  * Mientras no pretendas hacer una fritata. - Danny se echó a reír con fuerza.
  * Jamás me lo perdonarás.
  * ¿Que intentaras quemarme la casa? Nunca… - le abrazó por la espalda. - Ahora sé lo ardiente que eres, eso debería haberme servido de pista. - Danny volvió a reír. Steve amaba esa sensación; saber que le hacía feliz.
  * Pero que tonto puedes llegar a ser… - y le arreó un pescozón.
  * ¡Ey, no me agredas!
  * Te mereces eso y más. - Se puso de puntillas y le besó. - Anda, vamos. Déjame que vea que tienes en la nevera para hacer algo de cena.
  * ¿Harás magia? - el rubio le guiñó un ojo.
  * Claro, ¿no sabes que puedo hacer levantar cosas sin siquiera tocarlas? - Steve le siguió acunando entre sus brazos.
  * ¿Ah, sí? - le susurró al oído.
  * Por supuesto… - le besó suavemente el antebrazo. - Esta noche lo podrás comprobar.



 

El policía se separó de su chico para cogerle la mano y encaminarse hacia la casa. La luz del interior les iluminó mientras cerraban la puerta tras ellos.


	5. Vientos de cambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciclones que cambian vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues eso, que nada, que siguen sin pertenecerme ni la serie ni los personajes.

**Vientos de cambios.**

 

Al salir de la ducha donde se había quitado la sal del mar, escuchó la música llegarle desde la cocina. Guns and Roses sonaban cantando _Paradise City_. Mientras se secaba con una toalla el cabello se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta para contemplar la asombrosa imagen de su chico ataviado con unas bermudas negras, una camiseta de tirantes blancas, un delantal y descalzo cantando un poco más alto de lo que seguro que creía él mismo la canción.

 

Nunca le había sorprendido que Danny adorase el heavy, el rock y todas las variantes de ese estilo. Pero le divertía sobremanera verle tan relajado, haciendo como que tocaba la batería del inicio de la canción con un cucharón de madera. El gorro de cocinero que le regaló hacía unos meses ladeado sobre su cabeza.

 

Se acercó a él y se detuvo apoyándose en la pequeña isla de la estancia. Danny le vio, y sin sentir vergüenza le sonrió. Se le veía tan feliz.

 

_Take me down to the Paradise City_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the boys are pretty_

_Oh, won’t you please take me home?_

 

Canturreó acercándose él también a su novio, con un movimiento de cadera que en nada le iba al estilo de la música pero que hizo reír al Marine.

 

  * ¿La canción no decía donde las chicas son bonitas? ¿Ahora son los chicos los que son guapos? ¿Y dónde está esa Ciudad Paraíso a la que quieres que te lleve?
  * ¿No lo sabes?
  * Aquí no soy yo el detective.
  * Pero no eres menos avispado que yo, listillo.
  * Dame una pista… juegas con ventaja.
  * Esa ciudad la tienes tú aquí dentro. - Y puso su dedo encima de su corazón. - La ciudad paraíso la has construido tú y eres el chico más guapo de ella. - Steve rió por lo bajo. Sí, no era la primera vez que recibía piropos pero ninguno le llegaba tan dentro como los que le decía él. Le sonrió para salvar la distancia que había entre los dos, para una vez a su lado cogerle por la cinturilla de los pantalones y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Y justo, en ese momento, como si el destino se hubiese confabulado para ponerle banda sonora a su relación empezó a sonar lo que hasta ese momento Steve, y muy probablemente el propio Danny habrían calificado como una ridícula canción de amor.



 

_You’re my heart, you’re my soul_

_I’ll keep it shinin’ everywhere I go_

_You’re my heart, you’re my soul_

_I’ll be holdin’ you forever, stay together_

 

_You’re my heart, you’re my soul_

_Yeah, I’m feeling that our love will grow_

_You’re my heart, you’re my soul_

_That’s the only thing I really know_

 

_Let’s close the door and believe my burnin’ heart_

_Feelin’ alright, come on, open up your heart_

_I’ll the candles burnin’, let your body melt in mine_

_I’m livin’ in my, livin’ my dreams…_

 

  * Quien me iba a decir que Modern Talking iba a haber escrito sobre nuestra historia de amor en el año 84. - murmuró sintiendo el corazón de Steve latir fuertemente contra su propio pecho. Levantó la mirada hacia los profundos ojos azules del ahora comandante del 5.0 y suspiró. No podría haber sido de otra manera. Era imposible no enamorarse de él.
  * Yo tenía 7 años…
  * Yo 8…
  * Lógico dado que naciste un año antes que yo… - la sonrisa socarrona del Marine hizo que Danny le sacara la lengua en un gesto infantil que hacía honor a la edad que tenía cuando vio la luz la sintonía que 41 años después describiría con tanta perfección lo que sentía por su pareja.
  * ¿Steve? - preguntó suavemente.
  * Dime…
  * Hoy no te he dicho que te quiero, ¿no?
  * No, hoy no… - y Danny le besó por toda respuesta. Cuando se separaron, Steve se quedó con la frente apoyada en la de su chico con un gesto mezcla de pena y frustración.
  * ¡Dios, Danny, si no hubiese tenido tanto miedo a perderte! Te quiero con locura y me asustas de una forma que no eres ni capaz de comprender.
  * Te aseguro que lo comprendo. Llevas 9 año rompiéndome el corazón con tus continuos intentos de matarte. Me ha costado un mundo reconocer que ese dolor era mis latidos deteniéndose cada vez que algo o alguien te hacía daño. O cada vez que te lanzabas a hacer una locura casi sin medir las consecuencias que tendría para ti. Y me ha costado mucho más que entiendas que nunca volverás a estar solo. Qué no pienso irme a ningún lado, que te amo y jamás te abandonaré.
  * Lo siento tanto, Danny. - el rubio se quedó algo abrumado al ver deslizarse una lágrima por la mejilla de su novio. Levantó una mano y se la secó.
  * Es el pasado, Steve. Ahora sólo nos queda una opción. - Guardó un segundo de silencio para seguir cuando vio que el otro le prestaba atención. - Construir nuestro futuro. Paso a paso, sin prisas pero sin miedo. Tu y yo, juntos, para siempre. - Volvió a besarle. - Y ahora a cenar, neardental mío.
  * ¿Qué has hecho?
  * Bueno, quería probar nuevas recetas para el restaurante y he visto que tenías cosillas con las que experimentar.
  * ¿Y voy a ser tu conejillo de indias? - Danny asintió con una amplia sonrisa. - No pasa nada seguro que está bueno. Pero qué es.
  * Zucchini al pomodoro con filetes a la parmesa.
  * Zucchini…
  * Calabacín con tomates, albahaca y queso parmesano. - el moreno le miró.
  * Me temo que todas esas calorías me vas a tener que ayudar a quemarlas en el colchón. - murmuró con tono quejoso.
  * Si fingieras mejor que te molesta que sea así. - volvió a reír Danny feliz de verle unirse a sus carcajadas asintiendo ante esas palabras.



 

* * *

 

 

Mientras lavaba los platos de la suculenta cena que al final había resultado ser le daba vueltas a una idea. Surgida de las palabras que le había dicho a Steve poco antes. _“Mis latidos deteniéndose cada vez que algo o alguien te hacía daño”_ , y si el sacar el corazón de la víctima era por algo relacionado con el amor o con la versión distorsionada del asesino, el placer y el pecado de la lujuria. Se secó las manos con un trapo para coger el teléfono. Marcó.

 

  * ¿Doctora Brown? Soy Danny Williams… - habló nada más saludar su interlocutor. - ¿Sabe el sello de la mano? Creo que una de las figuras es Lilith, simboliza lo oscuro del sexo, ¿no? - escuchó hablar a la mujer. - ¿Según la mitología fue la primera esposa de Adán? No tenía ni idea. Voy a pasarle esto a Jerry a ver si puede sacar alguna otra conclusión. Buenas noches, Doctora Brown… - sonrió. - Vale, buenas noches, entonces, Alicia.
  * ¡¡Danny!! - oyó que le llamaba Steve. - ¿Me decías algo?
  * No, he telefoneado a Alicia. Quería comentarle una idea. - Acabó de recoger y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Steve le esperaba con una película parada en la pantalla.
  * ¡Fort Fairlane! No me lo puedo creer… ¿cómo sabíais qué es una de mis favoritas?
  * Bridget… - Danny le miró incrédulo. - No me entiendas mal, no la he llamado para decirle nada sobre lo nuestro pero cuando estuvo en la isla antes de irse me contó que la noche anterior habiais estado viendo en el hotel, Los Caraduras y de pasada recordó que esta otra también te gusta mucho. - Palmeó el asiento vació del sofá invitándole a acercarse. - Siéntate, ¿te apetece una noche de cine antes de ir dormir? - Ya no hacía falta ni mencionar que se sobreentendía que Danny se quedaría esa noche. De hecho el detective estaba empezando a pensar en mudarse con Steve ya que pasaba más tiempo en la casa de este que en la suya propia. Pero para eso tendría que sentarse a hablar con él y, con sus hijos. Porque aquel paso no era uno más, era algo mucho más grande e importante.



 

El rubio se acercó y se acomodó al lado del SEAL, este paso un brazo por sus hombros y dejó que el otro se acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. Con las luces previamente apagadas y tan solo la luz de la pantalla se dispusieron a pasar una de las primeras noches tranquilas como pareja formal.

 

No había acabado aún cuando sonó el móvil del comandante. Miró la pantalla. Tani. Suspiró. Ya sabía lo que aquello significaba.

 

  * Lo siento, Danny.
  * Las víctimas no tienen la culpa de que un lunático haya decidido convertir Oahu en el último escenario de su trastorno. - Se levantó estirándose. - Vamos, tardo 10 minutos en vestirme. Tendremos que parar a comprar café porque no quedaría muy bien que cada 5 minutos bostezara… - Steve asintió mientras contestaba.



 

Efectivamente, tan solo 20 minutos después salían hacia Hauula. Bebiendo a pequeños sorbos un café bien cargado que había preparado Danny y metido en un termo mientras Steve acaba de prepararse.

 

Se preveía una noche larga.

 

El escenario estaba alejado y no parecía que se fueran a encontrar nada agradable.

 

* * *

 

Y encima llovía a mares. No parecía un de esas tormentas intempestivas que empapaban la isla y desaparecian tan rápido como habían llegado. Había algo raro en todo aquello.

 

  * Han alertado de la llegada de un ciclón fuerza 4 . - anunció Tani nada más verles aparecer.
  * ¿Cómo así de repentino? - Se sorprendió Steve.
  * Estaba a 850 kilometros mar adentro como tormenta tropical pero en cuestión de 20 minutos ha cambiado su dirección, aumentado su fuerza y velocidad. Viene directo hacia Oahu.
  * Se prevé que golpee en una hora más o menos. - Intervino Junior. El líder del 5.0 se volvió hacia su pareja.
  * Danny, cariño, quiero que vayas a casa de Rachel y te cerciores que están a resguardo. Haz lo que sea necesario pero ponles a ella y a los niños a salvo. Recoge por el camino a Nahele. - el detective asintió.
  * Los llevaré a casa. ¿Sabes si Eddie se ha quedado fuera o dentro? Bueno ya le buscaré para meterle también si está en el exterior.
  * Vale, gracias. - asintió confortado de que el rubio considerase al perro uno más de la familia. - Cerciorate que Eriq está también en un lugar seguro. - Él también sabía lo importante que el sobrino de Danny era para este. - Lou… - se volvió hacia su compañero. - Ve a casa y ponte tú también a cubierto con Renee y Will. - el capitán asintió. -. Telefonea también a Adam y dile que meta su cuerpo en el lugar más protegido que encuentre de la casa. - El capitán asintió. Luego se volvió hacia los dos miembros más jóvenes. - Vosotros dos, ayudad a los agentes a recoger las pruebas lo más rápido y eficientemente posible. Y en cuanto acabéis os venís a casa. Tu y tu hermano también, Tani y os pasáis por la central a traer a Jerry.  - les miró con gesto serio. - Os quiero a todos bajo cubierto en menos de 1 hora. Os ruego que ninguno de vosotros esté en la calle cuando el ciclón golpee.
  * Y eso va también por ti, amor. - Y delante de todos, Danny le estampó un beso apasionado que dejó a McGarrett sin aliento cuando tras separarse le vio alejarse hacia el coche. - Te quiero en casa en menos de una hora. Y no me valen excusas de ningún tipo.
  * ¡¡A su ordenes, inspector!! - luego dio dos enérgicas palmadas. - Vamos que el tiempo apremia. Noelani, - se acercó a la mujer. - ¿En qué podemos ayudar para que tú y  tu equipo estéis fuera de aquí a la mayor brevedad?
  * Ayúdeme a meter el cuerpo de la chica mayor en la bolsa, por favor, comandante. - Le tendió unos guantes. - Por cierto, señor… - levantó su ya empapada cara de lluvia hacia el marine. - Me alegra saber que usted es el motivo por el que el inspector Williams es por fin feliz. - Steve la sonrió afablemente mientras la ayudaba. Cubrieron primero las manos y la zona del perineo mientras dos ayudantes del instituto forense mantenían extendido sobre ellos una enorme carpa de lona. Entre los dos, una vez aisladas estas partes, levantaron el cuerpo y lo depositaron con sumo cuidado encima de la bolsa de autopsias. Al otro lado del vehículo otros tantos miembros de la morgue hacían un trabajo igual con el otro cuerpo.
  * ¿Qué has apreciado en primera instancia?
  * Lo evidente, dos mujeres, ambas parecen haber fallecido por sendos golpes en la base del cráneo, a una de ellas le ha sido extraído el útero. Tampoco ha sido localizado en las proximidades. Y, como vio, Danny también llevan un sello aunque borroso. Podré deciros más en cuanto pueda realizar exámenes más exhaustivos.
  * No quiero que te pongas a trabajar en ellos hasta que la tormenta haya pasado.
  * Se podrían perder detalles y pruebas demasiado importantes, comandante. La morgue es un lugar seguro. - Steve la miró un momento hasta que asintió.
  * Procura tener suministros y una línea de contacto operativa. Y pide que alguien de tu equipo se quede contigo. No te quiero allí sola. - suspiró. - Lo siento, yo…
  * Ahora Danny y vuestros hijos deben ser la prioridad, señor. Vaya con ellos. Nosotros nos vamos a retirar ya. - Steve pese a la lluvia que empapaba sus ropas y cuerpo se sintió enrojecer. Danny y sus hijos… sí, por fin, estaba logrando eso con lo que soñaba desde que su madre pareció morir y su padre les apartó en pos de una quimera. Una verdadera familia que, esta vez sí parecía no le iba a abandonar nunca.



 

* * *

 

 

Mientras conducía de vuelta a casa la pantalla del teléfono se iluminó. Apareció el rostro de Danny y su nombre;

 

  * ¿Dime? - respondió.
  * No encuentro a Nahele. - le notó alterado.
  * ¿Cómo que no le encuentras?
  * Me pasé por el camión de Kamekona y me dijo que lo había enviado a casa nada más activarse la alerta. Le pidió que le avisara cuando llegase pero que aún no lo había hecho. Le he estado llamando pero tampoco me responde. - le oyó suspirar. - Estoy preocupado, Steve. ¿Dónde está este chico?
  * Voy a buscarle. Tu vuelve a casa, ¿ya están Rachel y los críos allí?
  * Sí, he dejado a Rach acostando a Charlie. - le notó guardar silencio un momento. - Gracias por ofrecerles tu refugio.
  * Danny… - ahora fue él quien guardó silencio. - Luego cuando vuelva a casa hablamos. Voy a buscar a Nahele. Creo que puedo saber dónde está.
  * No tardes, cariño. El tiempo está empeorando con rapidez. - volvió a guardar silencio. - Por favor, encuentra a Nahele en seguida y venid a casa pronto
  * Te quiero, Danny.
  * Y yo a ti, nene.



 

Condujo su camioneta como si estuviera en una de las muchas persecuciones que solían protagonizar. Sólo que esta vez no había que matar a nadie. Sino encontrar a ese chico que inexplicablemente se había ido colando de alguna extraña manera en su día a día.

 

Siempre tenía que saber dónde estaba o por lo menos cómo estaba. Si le iba bien en el trabajo o si tenía alguna dificultad en los estudios que había conseguido que reanudara. Era un buen chaval y estaba orgulloso de que no se hubiese torcido como parecía que iba a suceder cuando se conocieron.

 

Por fin llegó a donde se dirigía. El antiguo hogar del muchacho. Que estaba parado frente al edificio de apartamentos dejando que la lluvia lo empapara y el viento le azotara. Bajó rápidamente del vehículo para acercarse a él.

 

  * No va a quedar nada. - le oyó murmurar con la voz encogida. - Nada de quien fui ni de lo que era mi vida. - Le miró. - No sé porqué tengo que perderlo todo. Pensaba que alguna vez podría regresar aquí y convertirlo en mi hogar.
  * Nahele… - le estrechó contra él. - En mi casa tienes un hogar y lo sabes. Y ahora mismo una familia que te está esperando. Y, me tienes a mi que no he podido venir más rápido y a quien me tenías angustiado pensando que te hubiese podido pasar algo malo. - el chico le miró con el ceño fruncido.
  * ¿Señor?
  * Hace tiempo que te dije que me llamaras Steve. - Un trueno resonó en el cielo. -Vámonos, ya habrá tiempo de hablar. Sólo te pido una cosa. Jamás vuelvas a desaparecer en una situación como esta. - le cogió de los hombros y le miró a los ojos. - Jamás, me oyes. - el chico asintió. - Y ahora vámonos.



 

* * *

 

 

Rachel se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja mientras miraba fijamente la taza de café que tenía delante. Luego alzó la mirada y esta vez sus ojos se posaron en su ex marido.

 

  * ¿Es cierto lo que Gracie me contó?
  * ¿Y qué te contó nuestra hija?
  * Qué cree que estás saliendo con Steve. - Danny se atragantó con su propio café. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa cogió fuerzas para responderla.
  * ¿Te parecería mal?
  * Ni bien ni mal… ni siquiera me sorprende. - Rachel sonrió de medio lado. - No creo que ni tan siquiera lo recuerdes… - le vio fruncir el ceño. - Hace 16 años, poco antes de que concibiésemos a la niña, una conversación entre tu y yo acabó con nosotros en la cama haciendo el amor. Muy… extrañamente.. excitados. - el rubió enarcó una ceja. - Recuerdo que comenzamos hablando medio en serio medio en broma de si alguna vez nos habíamos sentido atraídos por alguna persona de nuestro mismo sexo. Y te hablé de Rebecca… - los ojos del detective se abrieron asombrados. - Sí, veo que vas rememorando. Te conté que era una compañera de universidad con la que tontee y con la que una vez llegué a mantener relaciones… Y, recuerdo que me dijiste que una vez que te quedaste a solas con un compañero del equipo de hockey en casa de tus padres, acabasteis excitados por hablar de chicas y os… - bajó la voz. - masturbastéis mutuamente y que incluso os besastéis. - Rachel se rió suavemente al ver las mejillas de su primer marido rojas de vergüenza. - El caso es que cuando Grace me contó que tenía esa sospechas, até cabos.
  * No sé a qué te refieres.
  * Danny, ahora sé que tú ves más allá del sexo de la persona, de si es chico o chica, tu ves a la persona. Y es de la persona de la que te enamoras. No de si es, como digo, de un sexo u otro, de si es alto o bajo, delgado o gordo. Tu amas a la persona que hay bajo todas las características. - sonrió suavemente. - He de confesarte que más de una vez envidié el lazo que te une a Steve. La forma en la que le miras en ocasiones, en MUCHAS ocasiones… y quiero creer que en algún momento también me has mirado a mi de igual manera.
  * Rach…
  * No me entiendas mal. Sé que lo nuestro no puede ser, pero hubo momentos muy bonitos.
  * Los hubo. E incluso llegamos a ser felices.
  * Danny… - ella volvía a mirarle con dulzura. - Me alegra saber que vas a ser feliz. Y más ahora… - de nuevo frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. - Quiero que nos reunamos con nuestros abogados para que modifiquen el acuerdo de custodia.
  * ¿No pretenderás usar mi relación con Steve para quitarme a los niños? - el tono de voz del de Jersey sonó enojado.
  * Danny, me voy de Hawaii… - le interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando. - Y quiero que te quedes en exclusiva con su guarda.
  * Rachel, no entiendo a qué viene esto ahora. - él se sentía confuso por toda aquella conversación.
  * Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estamos a solas el suficiente tiempo como para que pueda hablar contigo con tranquilidad. Danny tengo que volver a Londres y no puedo llevarme a los niños conmigo, ni quiero hacerlo.
  * Sé que jamás les dejarías sin una buena razón.  ¿Qué sucede?
  * Mi padre se muere, no sé cuánto tiempo le queda, y mi madre no está en condiciones de ocuparse. De hecho no está ni de lejos en condiciones de nada. Hasta ahora era papá quien la cuidaba pero ya no puede y mi hermano parece ser que no tiene ni tiempo ni ganas de asumir la responsabilidad que la situación ha creado. O, por lo menos, de asumirla solo. - el detective le cogió la mano para apretársela. - Mi padre tiene cáncer de médula con metastasis y mi madre empezó el año pasado a tener síntomas de alzheimer. - la vio suspirar. - Grace y Charlie tienen su vida aquí, no puedo desarraigar a Gracie de nuevo ni puedo quitarte otra vez a Charlie. Y no quiero hacerles pasar por ver morir a sus abuelos. - le sonrió con dolor. - No van a estar mejor que contigo y con Steve. Sé que no hay nada que él no haría por nuestros hijos. Le brillan los ojos orgulloso, igual que a ti, cuando los mira. Y los dos le adoran. Para ellos es algo más que el _tío Steve._
  * Escúchame, Rach. No hace falta que modifiquemos el acuerdo. Seguirá siendo custodia compartida. Que tú te marches a cuidar de tus padres no significa que dejes de ser su madre. Ni que yo no les lleve a visitarte en cuanto haya la menor oportunidad.
  * No sé si volveré. - le tendió una carta. El la leyó.
  * Buena oferta de trabajo, es lógico que si vas a estar allí la aceptes. Y, lo que te digo, Londres está lejos pero no es inalcanzable. - Danny le acarició el rostro a la madre de sus hijos. Se levantó para acercarse a ella y besarla suavemente en la mejilla. - Tú también te mereces ser feliz… - ambos se giraron asustados cuando oyeron un fuerte carraspeó tras ellos.



 

Steve les miraba con una expresión de enfado y desconcierto en la cara. Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, le vieron pegar un fuerte golpe en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y salir de allí con las mandíbulas apretadas y el dolor inundando sus ojos.

 

  * ¡¡Steve, nene, espera!! - Rachel gimió frustrada.
  * Dios, Danny, lo siento… - él le hizo un gesto de que lo olvidara mientras salía raúdo hacia la habitación del Marine. No iba a permitir que este malentendido se mantuviera un sólo minuto más.



 


	6. Completamente tuyo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la tormenta la calma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo mismo que en los anteriores capítulos sobre propiedades y derechos.

Cerró la puerta con algo más de fuerza de la debida y al hacerlo se regañó así mismo. Charlie dormía dos habitaciones más allá de esta y lo último que quería era despertar al pequeño en una noche como esa. No quería tener que pensar si ese gesto significaba algo más o no… pero verle con ella dolía más que mil sesiones de tortura a mano de Wo Fat.

 

Ella siempre estaría ahí. Siempre habría ese miedo a que le quisiera recuperar. Y sabía de la debilidad que el rubio sentía por la mujer. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería.

 

Empezó a caminar por la habitación intentando controlar la mezcla de ira, miedo y desilusión que sentía. Danny no le podía hacer esto ahora. Le había prometido que le querría siempre. Pero, ¿y si cambiaba de idea si volvía a tener la oportunidad de tener una familia de verdad con ella? ¿Si volvía a aparecer la opción de que Grace y Charlie tuviera a sus padres por fin juntos?

 

Suspiró sentándose en la mesa. Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

 

  * No puede ser… por favor, no puede ser. - murmuró.
  * Por supuesto que no puede ser. - Steve brincó del susto. - Para ser un antiguo SEAL te asustas con facilidad. - el moreno miró irritado al detective. - La próxima vez que te enfades te pediría que tengas en cuenta si hay un niño de 7 años en la misma casa. He tenido que ir a tranquilizarle. - oyó al líder del 5.0 tragar saliva.
  * Lo siento.
  * ¿De qué tienes miedo, Steve? Rachel es la madre de mis hijos, la vas a ver durante el resto de nuestras vidas porque eso no va a cambiar. Tienes que acostumbrarte a que no va a salir de mi vida, de sus vidas.
  * Siempre ha tenido poder sobre ti. Nunca me ha gustado, jamás, desde el día que te conocí ha sabido cómo manipularte, cómo hacerte daño. Y tú siempre has caído frente a ella. - Danny suspiró.
  * Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser así. Lo sabes. Desde que Melissa y yo lo dejamos, me di cuenta de que no quería seguir buscando relaciones estúpidas porque me resigné a quererte sin decírtelo. Pero, Steve también hace mucho que Rachel y yo dejamos de luchar y empezamos a pensar de verdad en lo que era lo mejor para nuestros hijos. Tener a dos padres enfrentados no les beneficia en nada y eso mismo me lo dijiste tú cuando supimos que Charlie era mi hijo. Que tendríamos que tomar muchas decisiones en relación con ellos y que estar peleado con su madre no era bueno para nadie. - se sentó a su lado. - Pero, cariño, hace tiempo que no la quiero del mismo modo en que te amo a ti.
  * Entonces, ¿por qué la has besado?
  * Ha sido un beso en la mejilla, Steve no seas bobo. Y la he besado porque es la madre de mis hijos, te vuelvo a repetir, porque fue una persona decisiva en mi vida, porque la quise, porque la respeto y le deseo lo mejor, porque si ella es feliz mis hijos lo son. Y porque ha tenido que tomar una decisión muy dura y necesitaba que la apoyase. Y porque a pesar de eso, o gracias a eso, nos ha hecho el regalo más bonito que me ha haya dado Rachel en años. - le sonrió suavemente. - Se ve obligada a volver a Londres y quería cambiar el régimen de custodia para que yo pasara a tenerla de forma completa. Me he negado. Ella es su madre y el motivo por el que se va es lo suficientemente importante como para que entienda que no le queda más remedio que hacerlo. Que ha pensando en los niños antes que en el dolor que va a sentir al tener que alejarse y, eso me demuestra lo que siempre he sabido, que es una gran madre. - cerró los ojos. - Sabe que estamos juntos, igual que lo sabe Grace, y según sus palabras: sabe que no hay nada que no harías por ellos, que los quieres como si fueran tus propios hijos y sabe que no van a estar mejor que con nosotros. - le cogió el rostro con las manos y le besó suavemente. - Steve, nos está dando el regalo más bonito del mundo. Un regalo que ha llegado más pronto de lo que hubiéramos esperado pero que no por imprevisto es menos deseado, por lo menos por mi parte. Nos está dando una familia, nos está regalando la imagen completa, la casita con verja blanca, los niños, un perro, Eddie y nosotros. Nos regala nuestro sueño. - Le miró a los ojos. - Ahora solo queda que me digas si compartes tu el mismo sueño que yo… aunque tengamos que vivirlo antes de lo que pensáramos.
  * Una familia. Seremos una familia. - Danny sonrió suavemente ante el tono reverencial con el que habló su novio. Asintió. - Tus hijos, de alguna manera, serán _mis_ hijos.
  * Serán _nuestros_ hijos. - luego le dio un golpe en la punta en la nariz. - ¡Ah, y añade a esta ecuación el pedirle a Nahele de una vez que se una de forma oficial a lo que estamos creando!
  * ¿Sabías que estaba pensando preguntarle si aceptaría que lo adoptase?
  * Lo sé todo de ti, Marine. - le volvió a besar. - Ese muchacho necesita saber que tiene un lugar al que siempre podrá volver y personas que nos preocupamos y le queremos. Tu me has enseñado a desear tenerle en mi vida como uno más de lo que estamos creando. - Steve le miró en silencio.
  * Eres asombroso, Danny… - le cogió las manos. - Siempre me ha gustado cómo eres capaz de aplacar mis enfados o bien dejándome sólo con ellos porque me dejas por imposible o encarándolos cuando realmente hay que hacerlo. - le besó los dedos. - No todo el mundo ha tenido valor para decirme lo que piensa a la cara sin temor a que se la partiese. - Pasó a besarle en la boca. - Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así. Pero es que…
  * No me vas a perder, Steve. - Le hizo tumbarse sobre la cama y se situó sobre él. - Jamás vas a deshacerte de mí. - Se inclinó sobre su cuello y le mordió levemente. Al separarse se dejó ver la marca de sus labios y el roce de sus dientes. - Eres mío, que te quede claro. - Oyeron pasos en la parte de abajo. - Lástima que no estemos solos porque te mereces ser castigado muy muy muy duramente… marine. - Y le devoró la boca con un beso lleno de saliva y pasión. Steve jadeó.
  * Ya me estás castigando… a ver cómo justifico bajar así… - y se señaló la entrepierna donde una abultada erección pugnaba porque la hicieran caso.
  * ¡¡¡Ah, no haber sido tan capullo!!! - exclamó el rubio . Se incorporó abandonando su posición para dirigirse a la puerta colocándose la camisa para ocultar de la mejor manera que pudo su propia excitación.  - Por cierto, y por cambiar de tema. Tani y Junior ha decidido quedarse con Adam para que no pase la tormenta sólo y Jerry está con la Lou y su familia que tienen la habitación de Sam libre. He pensado que Rach y Gracie ocupen la habitación de invitados que tiene la cama más grande, Charlie como has podido ver la tuya de cuando eras críos y Nahele la de Mary.
  * ¿Y tu y yo? - Danny le miró con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.
  * Teniendo en cuenta que sin haberlo confirmado ya todo el mundo sabía que estábamos juntos, aunque claro, llamándome cariño y besándote delante de todo el mundo no era difícil que se lo imaginasen, - sonrió divertido para luego seguir. - es tontería que no use tu pecho como almohada a partir de hoy, ¿no crees? - y dejó el cuarto sin darle opción a contestarle.



 

Steve se recostó sobre la cama pasando los brazos bajo la cabeza. Sonrió ampliamente. Oyó el sonido de unas patas en la escalera y como Eddie entraba en el cuarto. Palmeó la colcha y dejó que el animal subiera para estar con él.

 

-Ya ves, amigo. Parece que al final tu y yo lo hemos logrado. Tenemos una familia. - Y el golden se recostó sobre el abdomen del Marine dejando que las manos de este acariciaran con suavidad su cabeza.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Y a eso de más de medianoche un crujido tremendo rompió el silencio de la noche. Seguidos de unos ladridos y un chillido infantil. Antes de que el detective de Jersey o la propia madre del niño llegasen siquiera a la habitación el líder del 5.0 ya tenía al pequeño entre sus brazos. Protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

 

Rachel asintió desde el umbral hacia la ahora pareja de su ex marido y le sonrió con suavidad. Sí, su hijo no podía estar con nadie mejor. Danny murmuró algo de que iba a mirar abajo qué había sido ese ruido y bajó con el perro a la planta inferior mientras Steve le oía decir a los otros dos ocupantes adolescentes que se acostasen. Lo cual apoyó la mujer que salió a comprobar que lo hacían.

 

Cuando el detective volvió le dijo que uno de los árboles del patio delantero había caído abatido por el infernal vendaval que había en el exterior. Los dos se quedaron sentados en la cama de Charlie hasta que éste volvió a caer dormido. Con el niño en brazos, volvieron a su propia habitación para tumbarlo entre ellos.

 

Danny le miró a los ojos antes de volver a cerrar los suyos.

 

  * No puedo quererte más, Steve. - este le cogió una mano entre las suyas y así, abrazando el cuerpo de su chico y el de su hijo volvió a dormirse con la certeza de que al día siguiente habría un nuevo y brillante amanecer.



 

* * *

 

 

Miraban la calle asombrados. Coches volcados, árboles partidos, casas destruidas. Llantos en las lejanías de personas que lo habían perdido todo. Steve y Danny se miraban sabiendo que tendrían que salir a esa locura para ayudar en todo lo que pudieran y, al mismo tiempo, el primero sentía lo que era el miedo a dejar a sus hijos detrás mientras iba a cumplir su deber.

 

Una mano se posó en su antebrazo. Rachel.

 

  * Id a hacer lo que tengáis que hacer. Yo cuidaré de los chicos y de Eddie hasta que podáis volver. Intentaré recomponer las cosas que han caído fuera, Steve. No os preocupéis por ellos.
  * Gracias, Rach. - la sonrió. Tras entrar un momento en la casa, despedirse de los niños y hacerles prometer que no crearían más problemas de los que ya habían, el moreno hizo un gesto a su pareja y salieron para dirigirse al todotorreno del comandante.



 

Pronto enfilaron hacia la sede central del 5.0 donde ya les esperaba el resto del equipo. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada durante el camino sobrecogidos por la tragedia que había golpeado a su hogar.

 

En las oficinas se encontraron con que el resto del equipo ya había llegado y se encontraban enfrascados coordinando alertas y llamadas de auxilio. Ahora no era momento de crímenes, por muy relevantes que fueran. Era tiempo de ofrecer su fuerza para poner en pie la isla.

 

Distribuidos en grupos de dos ocuparon el día en ayudar a los equipos de rescate a sacar gente atrapada bajo los escombros de sus casas, a recuperar víctimas, llevar heridos a centros hospitalarios que estaban al borde del colapso hasta que empezó a llegar la ayuda del ejército y del continente.

 

Vieron tanto dolor que se sentían ahogados por él. Y afortunados porque nadie de su ohana hubiera salido herido o hubiese perdido siquiera ni una sola de sus propiedades. Recibieron llamadas angustiadas de las personas que les querían y estaban lejos. Mary, Chin, Kono, Bridget, Joe, tanta gente que guardaban en sus vidas, que las enriquecían y les hacían ser como eran.

 

Y al final del día, sentados en la oficina de Steve, agotados emocional y físicamente se miraron a los ojos.

 

  * Quizá deberíamos hacerles saber a todos de manera oficial lo que ya saben. Puede suceder que en un segundo nos cambie la vida y no tengamos esa oportunidad. - Danny se pasó la mano por el cuello sintiendo la tensión acumuluda y un incipiente dolor de cabeza comenzando a asomar.
  * ¿Estás bien? - movió la mano queriendo decir que no del todo. Steve abrió el cajón inferior de su mesa de despacho y sacó un bote de calmantes. - Tómate una antes de que vaya a más. - Y se levantó para acercarselo junto a una botella de agua. - Y siéntate en la silla, anda.
  * Steve, ¿qué…
  * No te atrevas a rechistar y obedece.,, - era imposible que Danny no fuera siquiera a intentarlo pero un movimiento del dedo del líder del 5.0 señalando el asiento le hizo no decir ni media palabra y colocarse en ella. - Ah, y hazme el favor de quitarte la camisa. - el rubió enrojeció. - Vamos, Danno que estamos en el trabajo.
  * Pues no es muy normal que le pidas a un compañero de trabajo que se quede desnudo en la oficina. - se inclinó sobre él.
  * Claro que es normal… lo es cuando lo que quiero es acosarte hasta que solo puedas pensar en que me dejes follarte sobre ese sofá. - Murmuró por toda respuesta. - peeeero… eso no va a suceder… porque… - le pellizco un pezón de pasada y se rió al ver a su chico estremecerse. - me dejaste ardiendo anoche… y eso tiene que ser correspondido. - luego mientras se incorporaba, añadió. - Tan solo quiero darte un masaje y aliviar la tensión que te produce la jaqueca, nene.



 

Danny cerró los ojos al sentir las manos del otro sobre sus hombros. Fuertes, algo ásperas, pero cálidas y cargadas de dedicación. Las había echado un poco de crema que, siendo sinceros, se sorprendió de que el otro guardase entre sus cosas, así que se deslizaban por su piel deshaciendo de forma eficaz y placentera los nudos que le habían producido la tensión de una jornada como aquella. Tensión que no había ayudado a disminuir saber que había un asesino suelto que bien podría estar aprovechando la confusión de aquella tragedia para ahondar más en su sadismo.

 

Pero poco a poco todos aquellos pensamientos dolorosos y llenos de pesar se fueron alejando bajo los cuidados que el otro le estaba prodigando. Sintió que volvía a colocar su rostro a la altura del suyo y volvía a oírle pegado a su oído: _“no sostengas el peso del mundo tu sólo, Danno, ahora somos dos para sobrellevarlo”._ Y sonrió.

 

La verdad es que toda aquella locura de reconocer que estaban enamorados estaba fluyendo con más facilidad de la que podía haber esperado. Quizá, pensándolo bien, es que aunque ni ellos mismos lo supieran, ya estaban saliendo desde el mismo día que se conocieron.

 

Bailando una especie de danza del desconcierto alrededor el uno del otro. Dejando que el otro se alejase, probando relaciones con otras personas, para, al final, tirar de nuevo de él, con aquel hilo invisible con el que el destino les había unido, y para no permitirle salir del corazón de otro. Prisioneros sin saberlo.

 

Suspiró aliviado. Levantó los ojos. Y le hizo un gesto para que volviese a acercarse. Y esta vez fue él quien le susurró.

 

  * Esta noche seré completamente tuyo. - y Steve devoró sus labios en el beso más pasional y cargado de sentimientos que nunca antes en toda su vida había dado.



 

* * *

 

  
Grover les vio desde la sala central. Movió la cabeza divertido.

 

  * Tan solo queda decir… que sí, que ya iba siendo hora.



 

Y salió del lugar apagando las luces tras él con la esperanza de que aquellos dos se dieran cuenta que estaban sólos.

 

Solos para ahondar en ése recién descubierto sentimiento que es amar y ser correspondido.


	7. Completamente tuyo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo de siempre

COMPLETAMENTE TUYO II

 

Notaron el cambio de luz en las oficinas y supieron que ya no quedaba nadie. Steve se volvió para quedar frente a su compañero. Se inclinó para devorar sus labios de nuevo. Con los ojos brillando fogosos se retiró para pasar un dedo por los labios del otro que lo atrapó para lamerlo. En otro escenario jamás se hubiera creído con valor para hacer aquello pero el ex SEAL le hacía arder y perder cualquier atisbo de vergüenza.

 

Atrapó la cintura de su pantalón y lo desabrochó. Lo bajó junto a la ropa interior para encontrarse con lo que desde hacía un rato llevaba deseando. Puso ambas manos en las caderas del militar para atrapar el falo y hacer una primera incursión profunda y lasciva. Jugando con la lengua en su prepucio y deleitándose con el sabor y el olor. Su olor. Tan masculino.

 

El moreno gimió sintiendo como se iba poniendo imposiblemente duro. Viendo como su pene entraba y salía de la boca del otro que al mismo tiempo cogía sus testículos con la otra mano y jugaba con ellos suavemente y con la otra viajaba por debajo de su camiseta para cogerle un pezón y devolverle un pellizco. Se mordió los labios al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

 

Danny estaba tan sexy haciendo aquello. Semi desnudo trabajando su entrepierna como si no fuese prácticamente un novato en aquellas lides. ¡Cómo le excitaba! Ninguna mujer había logrado ponerle de aquella manera. Su sola imagen le provocaba tanto.

 

Sus manos acariciaron el cabello del rubio, pasando sus dedos por aquellos mechones dorados como el sol. Sonrió al notar el tacto suave. Hacía tiempo que le convenció de que dejase de usar aquella endemoniada gomina. Mucho antes de que comenzasen a salir. Cuando le dijo en una conversación trivial que conquistaría a muchas más chicas si dejaba que asomase algo, aunque fuera a través de su cabello, del espíritu pícaro que todos sus compañeros sabían que tenía. Cuando le dijo que aquello provocaba más que cualquier tipo de pelo relamido. Y, recordó cómo al día siguiente apareció sin aquel ungüento. Quizá fue un intento de conquistarle a él porque también recordó que se pasó buena parte del día contemplando embobado como el viento lo movía provocando destellos de oro, o eso le pareció a él, sobre la cabeza del pequeño inspector. Como le enamoró aquel día hasta que le dolió el corazón no tener valor para declararse. Él todavía estaba con Lynn y Danny comenzaba algo con Melissa.

 

Se perdió entre sus mechones, acariciando su piel y ahogando un gemido profundo ante una acometida especialmente atrevida. Tanto que le hizo agarrarle de las manos y tirar de él hacia arriba.

 

_“No sigas o acabará antes de lo que nos gustaría”_

 

Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de su chico mientras retrocedía con movimiento pausados y se desabrochaba lentamente sus propios pantalones para mostrarse tal cual vino al mundo segundos después. Una gloriosa erección se elevaba poderosa entre los también ensortijados cabellos rubios de su entrepierna. Steve se lamió los labios ansioso.

 

Se acercó a él y empujándolo le hizo sentar en el sofá que ocupaba un lateral de su oficina. Una vez hecho fue él quien se encontró arrodillado pasando la lengua por aquel músculo duro e inhiesto. Ya húmedo por el líquido preseminal. Vio con el rabillo del ojo como una de las manos del hombre se ceñía al borde del asiento, clavando las uñas en el cuero. Presa de una excitación que rayaba lo imposible. No iba a entretenerse demasiado.

 

  * ¿Sabes? - preguntó abandonado su labor. El otro le miró con gesto inquisitorial. - No solo compré un lubricante. Hay otro más en uno de mis cajones…
  * Pues no sé a qué esperas. - se volvió a incorporar y en el proceso le cogió el rostro con las manos y de nuevo le besó intensamente antes de ir hacia el escritorio y volver con lo que había dicho. Una vez frente a él se lo tendió.
  * Prueba a prepararte, déjame ver cómo lo haces… - el tono ronco y áspero de Steve hizo que asintiera y lo cogiera. Le vio verter una buena cantidad y como se recostaba para quedar con parte de la espalda apoyada en el asiento de tal modo que pudo abrir sus piernas, elevarlas y apoyarlas para tener mejor acceso así mismo. Mientras le veía hacer esto se fue desnudando sin dejar de cruzar miradas obscenas que oscurecían el color de sus ojos hasta volver casi negros los de Steve. Las pupilas de este se ensancharon al ver como uno de los dedos de su novio desaparecía lentamente en su ano y dejaba escapar un pequeño quejido que sonó más a gemido. Tuvo que morderse él los labios porque su propio jadeo se hubiera oído en la costa norte de la isla. - ¡Dios, Danny!
  * ¿Te gusta verme así, nene?
  * ¡Oh, sí! Definitivamente, sí.
  * Masturbate tu también para mi… quiero verte. - obedeció cogiéndose la polla, que en ningún momento había perdido la dureza que el policía le había hecho alcanzar con su trabajo bucal. Pero no pudo resistir mucho tiempo, de nuevo se vio arrodillándose ante él. Cogió sus caderas para elevarlas con la fuerza de sus poderosos brazos y sin dilación ni titubeos ocultó su rostro en la hendidura de Danny para comenzar a jugar con su lengua. Le oyó sisear con fuerza y aferrarse ahora con sus dos manos al borde del tresillo. - ¡¡Steve… jooodeer!!! ¡Oh señoorrrr!!! - estuvo durante un rato pasando su lengua y penetrando con sus dedos para ensancharle. Cuando lo hubo hecho se levantó y se avalanzó sobre su chico para besarle de nuevo con pasión. - Te necesito, Steve. - rogó el rubio en un momento que pararon a recuperar aliento.
  * ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? - Danny le cogió de la mano y le hizo sentarse. Luego se colocó sentado con ambas piernas a los lados del moreno se agarró del cuello de él y con la otra mano aferró el falo del marine.
  * Ábreme el trasero. - el de Jersey aún se sorprendía al verse capaz de decir aquellas cosas sin sentir vergüenza, sintiendo por el contrario deseo y, como el mismo aumentaba segundo a segundo. Las manos del lídel de la unidad hicieron lo que le pedía, lo que le sirvió para colocar la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada. - Iré despacio… - el otro asintió. Y poco a poco, con lentitud fue haciéndole entrar en su cuerpo. Mientras Steve le besaba cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance. Besaba los párpados de sus ojos cerrados, sus labios algo apretados de estar aguantando la respiración, su cuello. Lamía su sudor. Intentando aguantar el propio deseo que a cada centímetro que se adueñaba de su interior se apoderaba de él. Conteniendo el anhelo de acabar entrando de una sola estocada.



 

Y, por fin, ahí estaban, unidos en un mismo ser. Danny se quedó parado unos instantes recuperando la respiración. Notaba que Steve le sostenía. Esperándole. Cogió aire y volvió a ascender para bajar de nuevo aún despacio pero con más decisión. Pasando un brazo por el cuello de su novio. Apoyó la frente sobre la de él para mirarle a los ojos con pasión.

 

Se separó levemente para jugar con su pene duro como una roca por la fricción con el abdomen del Navy SEAL.

 

  * Nene… esto… es… ¡jamássss… - era incapaz de juntar más de dos palabras seguidas coherentes mientras las penetraciones de Steve se volvían cada vez más intensas, rápidas y profundas. E incesantes. Pero estaba en mejor situación que su jefe que sí que había perdido toda capacidad de habla. Ocultó el rostro en su cuello para intentar contener las oleadas de placer inmenso que sentía al notarse tan lleno, tan completo. Notarle tan duro y caliente, con esos ojos inundados de lujuria y pasión. Brillantes como nunca antes los había visto.



 

Ambos sudando, piel con piel, manos entrelazadas a la menor oportundiad. Sexos duros como aceros, pezones erectos. Jadeos, gemidos, calor… Sexo caliente y húmedo.

 

Placer.

 

Y, amor.

 

Amor expresado con el alma, con el corazón, con el cuerpo, con cada parte de su ser. Los dos en uno. Por fin juntos.

 

Completamente suyos. Marcados para siempre.

 

  * Tan estrecho… - le oyó murmurar el rubio. - Tan perfecto. - se volvieron a besar entrelanzando las lenguas, mezclando saliva. Y, poseído por completo por todos aquellos sentimientos Danny le mordió uno de los labios.



 

Y ante el relámpago de lujuria y dolor McGarrett se corrió en su interior con fuerza e intensidad. Como lo hacia todo, él. Oyó al otro gemir muy bajo un _“no aguanto”_ y bajó la mirada al notar algo caliente en su vientre. El propio semen de Danny sobre su cuerpo.

 

Unieron sus frentes mientras recuperaban el aliento. Finalmente se miraron. Se sonrieron, se besaron.

 

Y con un suspiro se susurraron un mutuo _“te amo”_.


	8. Amores prohibidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amar no debería ser mal visto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que no, que no que nada de esto, salvo el argumento de la historia, son míos.

**AMORES PROHIBIDOS**

 

¿Sería poco profesional sonreír ampliamente frente a un cadáver? Seguramente sí. Pero, ¿cómo ocultar que se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta? Fácil, viendo el horror que tenía delante de los ojos.

 

Dos chiquillos. Esta vez las víctimas eran sólo unos chiquillos. Recién estrenada la juventud y asesinados de la forma más vil. Desnudos, indefensos. Sean y Lucas, dos jovencitos que habían comenzado a salir sin sentir el miedo o la presión de ser rechazados por sus preferencias sexuales. Con 15 años, aún no habían vivido lo suficiente como para saber que, a veces, la vida era una putada tras otra. Hasta que se dieron de bruces con esa realidad y no sobrevivieron.

 

Steve estaba en cuclillas frente a ellos. Con el rostro serio y taciturno. Enfadado. ¡Ya estaba bien! No acaba de leer el informe que Noelani les había hecho llegar de las víctimas anteriores al ciclón y ya tenían otras dos a las que llorar.

 

Oyó un coche frenar y levantó los ojos. Vio a Danny avanzar rápidamente hacia los ocupantes que se bajaban veloces del vehículo. Como siempre el rubio mostraba una sensibilidad especial para ciertas situaciones. Aquella pareja eran los padres de alguno de los muchachos. Lo supo nada más oír el grito desgarrado de la mujer. Sintió sus propios hombros hundirse. Y, la mano de Grover posándose sobre ellos.

 

  * Aguanta McGruff, tu chico ya se ocupa de ellos. Es el mejor afrontando estas situaciones. - Steve sabía que el capitán tenía razón. Se incorporó.
  * Retirar los cuerpos en seguida. Y taparlos, intentad salvaguardar su intimidad de alguna manera. - Ordenó dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su compañero. Este le miró. - Danny llévatela a un lugar más adecuado… - le pidió. - yo, si no le importa, ¿Señor… - dudó.
  * Douglas… Dick Douglas. Soy el padre de Lucas, ¿dónde está mi hijo? Quiero verle.
  * Confíe en mí, Sr. Douglas, es preferible que guarde la imagen de su hijo de otra manera. Le prepararán para que pueda verlo en unas horas. - le tendió la mano. - Soy el Comandante Steve McGarrett, mi compañero el inspector Danny Williams acompañará a su mujer a un lugar más tranquilo. Mientras me gustaría hablar con usted. - el hombre asintió mientras le dirigía una mirada a su esposa.
  * Ve con él, Dalia. En seguida estaré contigo, cariño.



 

Ambos hombres les vieron alejarse. Steve cogió aire.

 

  * ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Lucas?
  * La tarde antes de la alerta. Me dijo que iba a ir al cine con Sean y me pidió que le adelantase su asignación. Dado que se había gastado la que le di antes de que empezara a salir con el muchacho, acepté.
  * No parece que le moleste…
  * ¿Qué mi hijo sea gay? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Uno no elige de quien se enamora ni quien le gusta. Veía a mi hijo ilusionado y feliz, era lo único que me importaba. - le vio fruncir el ceño. - Si pretende iniciar una investigación en base a que pudiera rechazar la condición de Lucas está muy equivocado, Comandante McGarett
  * He de tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades, le ruego que me disculpe… - le vio suspirar y, finalmente asentir.
  * Como le digo estoy… - titubeó. - estaba muy orgulloso de Lucas. De que no temiese mostrar quién era ni cómo era. Le eduqué para eso y veo que no lo hice mal… - el hombre tragó saliva.
  * ¿Le habló de que hubiese tenido algún problema con alguien? ¿Si había notado alguna hostilidad hacia ellos?
  * Siempre hay comentarios pero nada más fuerte de lo habitual. - Steve se preguntó por qué debían tomarse como habituales comentarios o agresiones que no deberían serlo. Frunció el ceño y vio al hombre sonreír con amargura. - Si alguna vez tiene un hijo al que le guste un chico o una hija que se enamore de otra chica comprenderá que se acostumbre a vivir con ciertas situaciones.
  * No debería ser así…
  * Ya… pero existen. - no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Danny que se encontraba unos cuantos cientos de metros más allá hablando con la mujer.  El Sr. Douglas carraspeó y volvió a hablar. - Supongo que habrá pasado por mucho a lo largo de su vida, comandante pero sinceramente espero que usted y su compañero no tengan que sufrir esa clase de desprecio. - Steve le vio fruncir el ceño. - Aguarde… - el hombre volvió a guardar un segundo de silencio. - ahora que recuerdo, ayer Sean le estaba hablando a Lucas de un anónimo que se encontró en el buzón de su casa y que parecía hablar de que no estaba bien que cometieran actos impuros siendo niños… Mi hijo se rió porque según le oí apenas habían pasado de unos pocos besos y que ya llegaría el momento de hacer avergonzar a quien creyera que eso eran actos impuros. No pareció darle importancia así que yo tampoco pensé más en ello pero… tras esto… tras lo de hoy… - McGarrett alargó su brazo para apoyarlo en el hombre quien de repente empezó a derrumbarse delante de él. - Yo… lo siento… - y empezó a llorar como si por fin cobrase plena conciencia de que su mundo acababa de romperse en mil pedazos. El líder del 5.0 simplemente lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza. Plenamente consciente de que ahora su peor pesadilla sería ser protagonista de algo similar con sus propios hijos.



 

Poco después el equipo vio marchar al matrimonio de camino a la morgue. Mirando como el vehículo se alejaba en silencio hasta que Steve volvió a hablar.

 

  * Esto se va a acabar ya… No quiero encontrarme ninguna nueva pareja asesinada a manos de ese psicópata así que desde ahora y hasta nueva orden no vamos a detenernos ni para dormir… - se volvió a mirarlos. - Es una orden. - y sin añadir más se dirigió con paso firme hacia el camaro de Danny quien le siguió con la misma firmeza.



 

* * *

 

  
Miraban las seis fotos de las víctimas que tenían hasta ahora. Mark Souther de 22 años, Brian Evans de 24, Lucas Douglas y Sean Ekeet ambos de 15 años. Y, las dos chicas encontradas el mismo día que golpeó el ciclón, Cinthya Richards de 25 y Beberly Sind de 28. Todas parejas homosexuales. ¿Casualidad o intencionado? Entre las víctimas de las otras ciudades las había habido de todas las tendencias pero siempre, lo que tenían en común es que eran parejas sentimentales con algo que el asesino había considerado pecaminoso.

 

  * New Jersey la identificaron con el pecado de la envidia… - Danny hizo un pequeño sonido despectivo ante el calificativo otorgado a su ciudad natal. Alicia Brown sonrió. - ¿La hermana pequeña de New York, no Danny?
  * Y una mierda… - fue su rotunda respuesta. Sus compañeros no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. Steve le miró con cariño. Algún día no muy lejano, presuponía, tendría que viajar con el rubio a conocer a su familia política. - En fin, muy gracioso todo y, ¿las demás ciudades?
  * Durante la noche del ciclón y con la fobia que tengo a los vendavales me dediqué a estudiar los informes. En Miami los investigadores dilucidaron que su pecado era el de la pereza y, la ya mencionada hermana mayor de New Jersey - la mujer volvió a mirar al inspector con sorna. - ha sido galardonada con la avaricia…
  * Eso ya me parece más acertado… - volvió a murmurar el rubio. Y, de nuevo, se echaron a reír.
  * Texas la gula, Washintong soberbia, Los Ángeles la ira y, nosotros…
  * Lujuria… - terminó por ella, Tani. La analista asintió.
  * Todas las víctimas de las anteriores ciudades tienen algo que se las puede relacionar de una manera retorcida con estos pecados. - la mujer tecleó en la mesa del ordenador para hacer aparecer las de New Jersey. - la primera pareja que encontraron en tu ciudad, Danny, era un matrimonio que llevó a juicio a buena parte de su familia aduciendo que sus negocios eran ilegales, acusaciones que luego se descubrieron como falsas y movidas por la envidia hacia el éxito de sus allegados. No eran las personas más ejemplares eso está claro.
  * Pero nadie se merece ser asesinado así. Le sacaron el corazón a él y por lo que pone el informe del forense estaba vivo cuando empezaron a intentar sacarlo… - Grover tragó saliva.
  * Nuestras víctimas tienen también sus rincones oscuros, salvo Lucas y Sean, que si bien no hicieron nada malo si que por su forma de encarar su relación, de forma abierta y sin vergüenza pudo molestar a quien sea que está detrás de todo esto viéndolo como una forma de presunción de su pecado de lujuria por celebrar querer a alguien de su mismo sexo siendo jóvenes y desvirtuando su inocencia, todavía infantil. - Steve y Danny fruncieron el ceño incómodos ante aquellas palabras. - En el caso de Mark y Brian, el hecho de que el primero dejase a su novia y se fuera con un chico pudo ser también visto como una forma de traición a la tradicional forma monorganática de parejas hombre-mujer, y las chicas eran pareja de hecho y habían pedido cita para casarse así como estaban iniciando los trámites para comenzar un proceso de maternidad subrrogada.
  * Una forma de ir contra lo que se supone que debe ser la familia visto desde una óptica más tradicionalista… - Danny se sentía asqueado. Y sucio. Su primer matrimonio, tradicional, se había ido sumidero abajo hacia 11 años y, ahora que iniciaba una relación homosexual se sentía más feliz y conforme consigo mismo de lo que se había sentido jamás. Así que cómo nadie con sentido común iba a ver que había algo malo en amar a otra persona aunque fuera de su mismo sexo. ¿No había suficiente desamor en el mundo como para odiar que dos personas se amasen y creasen algo hermoso? A veces daban ganas de mandar al planeta al infierno y dejarlo todo para ser egoísta y pensar tan sólo en uno mismo.



 

Con la mirada fija en la foto de una de las chicas se percató de algo. Se situó al lado de Alicia y con un gesto le pidió que le dejase verificar algo. Tecleó con rapidez. Un centro de reinserción juvenil apareció en pantalla.

  * Beberly trabajaba como asistente social en él, de él salió Mark y el centro fue visitado por la escuela de Lucas y Sean la semana pasada. Me había parecido ver el nombre de esa institución… - al levantar la vista del tablero se encontró con la mirada orgullosa de Steve y sintió cómo su rostro enrojecía furiosamente. Siempre había sabido que su compañero apreciaba sus dotes y capacidades pero era diferente saber que el que por fin era su pareja, no solo estaba orgulloso sino que le admiraba.
  * Bien visto, Danny… - intervino Alicia con tono suave.
  * Deberíamos preguntar al director si ha tenido la visita de alguien ajeno al lugar en las últimas semanas. Visionar imágenes del sitio e intentar cotejarlas con las historias de cada una de nuestras víctimas y con las de las de las restantes ciudades. - aventuró Junior.
  * Bien… - asintió conforme Steve. - Junior, Lou ir al centro y recabar cualquier tipo de información que pueda proporcionarnos alguna pista fiable. Alicia, Danny... los padres de Beberly y Cinthya están alojados en el Queen Kapiolani, os están esperando. Tengo una conexión con Chin pendiente, Tani ponte en contacto con el entorno de Mark y Brian para intentar averiguar si tuvieron algún problema con personas ajenas a ellos. Jerry, necesito que sigas recabando información en todos los informes de los restantes casos.  Pídele a Eric que te ayude, son muchas víctimas y mucha documentación. - cada uno de ellos asintió y se dirigió a sus tareas pero antes de que el rubio saliera por la puerta le llamó a su despacho.



 

Una vez a solas le miró.

 

  * Voy a crear la unidad de análisis de conducta, Danny. Quiero que la dirijas junto a Alicia. - el policía movió la cabeza conforme pero no podía dejar pasar el intentar provocarle así que con su habitual gesticulación de manos, le contestó
  * Lo pensaré, jefe. - Steve le lanzó una amplia y socarrona sonrisa. Luego le cogió del cinturón y le atrajo hacia él. Era el gesto favorito de ambos para reclamarse mutuamente. Le besó y cuando se separó y mientras Danny se daba la vuelta para salir de la oficina, aprovechó para darle una fuerte palmada en el trasero. - ¡¡¡Ey, que te puedo denunciar por acoso, animal!! -el rubio se giró haciéndose el indignado.
  * Medios e inmunidad, Danno. Esa denuncia no llegaría a ningún lado… - el rubio le miró y se rió divertido mientras abandonaba el lugar andando para atrás hacia la puerta. Y ya desde fuera, sabiéndose contemplado a través de las paredes semi acristaladas, le volvió a hacer un gesto que ya realizara hacía muchos años. Y que ya entonces significó un mundo para ambos. Un corazón dibujado en el aire y su dedo señalando primero para sí y luego al otro mientras movía en un murmullo los labios y decía: _Yo te quiero a ti_.



 

Steve enrojeció como pocas veces. El mundo era oscuro y, sin embargo ahí estaba Danny Williams para ser su luz y su guía.

 

 


	9. Skype vs Whatsupp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazos de ohana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo mismo de siempre

Danny estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar de aquella habitación de hotel. Oyendo como en la estancia contigua alguien lloraba. Llamaron a la puerta, la misma fue abierta por el Sr. Sind quien dejó entrar al servicio del hotel que traía varias infusiones calmantes.

 

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

 

  * Hay un bebé en camino con el que no sabemos qué hacer. - se volvió a mirar a quien había hablado. La madre de Cinthya. - Como bien ha dicho la doctora Brown nuestras hijas habían iniciado los trámites para ser madres pero el camino estaba más que recorrido y hay una mujer embarazada de ocho meses que ahora no sabe qué hacer con el ser que lleva dentro.
  * Será el nieto de ustedes. - intervino Danny.
  * Siendo sinceros, inspector, ninguno de los presentes estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que habían tomado las chicas. No es que no quisiéramos que fueran madres sino que lo veíamos precipitado. Llevaban poco tiempo juntas y, al principio, no fue un camino de rosas ni para ellas ni para nosotros. Poco a poco fuimos aceptando lo que la realidad se encargó de forma tozuda de mostrarnos. Que eran la una para la otra.
  * Pues, Sra. Richards, si era el sueño de sus hijas quizá, y sin ánimo de meterme en lo que no me ha llamado nadie, deberían pensar que ellas querrían que fueran sus abuelos quienes la criasen. Busquen una fórmula con la que todos estén cómodos pero quien menos responsabilidad tiene en toda esta tragedia es ese bebe…
  * Es una niña, esperamos una niña. - todos miraron a la mujer que llorosa se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto. - y el inspector Williams tiene razón.
  * Esto es un sin sentido… - murmuró el Sr. Sind. - Nunca hubiese imaginado que las cosas que me contaba Beberly pudiesen llegar a ser ciertas y que semejante odio las hiciese víctimas a ellas. Es…
  * Hablando de eso, Sr. Sind, en algún momento su hija le habló de algo que se saliera fuera de lo normal. De alguien que la hubiese amenazado a ella o a Cinthya. - el hombre de color frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.
  * Había muchos motivos para que la sociedad odiase lo que nuestras hijas eran. Una pareja interracial de lesbianas que deseaban ser madres y formar una familia. No todos veían con buenos ojos eso y, las propias instituciones les negaron una adopción por eso aunque lo enmascarasen con otros motivos.
  * ¿Quisieron adoptar por otros medios? - preguntó Alicia
  * Sí, pero el asistente social, el propio compañero de trabajo de Beb, echó para atrás la solicitud bajo el motivo de que realmente no tenía asegurado el puesto de trabajo y, por tanto, no podían garantizar la estabilidad económica del niño que querían adoptar.
  * Hoy por hoy pocas personas tienen asegurado un trabajo estable… Ese compañero, ¿tiene nombre?
  * Edmond Winters, Beb lo odiaba profundamente. Decía que era un misógino del continente que tenía tanta sensibilidad como una piedra.
  * ¿Del continente?
  * Sí, según me contó mi hija llegó a primeros de año de Washintong… - Danny cruzó una rápida e imperceptible mirada con Alicia. - no les gusta a nadie del centro pero parece tener bula para hacer y deshacer. Como si alguien interviniese para dar validez a todas sus decisiones. - Lydia Sind guardó silencio. - de tener que señalar a alguien de esta barbarie empezaría con él. - ahogó un sollozo y su marido, que estaba a su lado le tendió una taza de tila. - Gracias, cariño. - murmuró ella. - Encuentren a quien ha destrozado nuestras vidas y ha dejado huérfana a una niña que ni tan siquiera ha nacido todavía. - ella se giró para entrar de nuevo en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.
  * Lydia luchó mucho por nuestra hija. No llevaba un camino recto, precisamente y nos dio muchos disgustos. - el hombre miró la puerta tras la que se encontraba su esposa. - Nos supuso un fuerte shock descubrir que amaba de forma diferente pero cuando se aceptó a sí misma las cosas mejoraron en casa y pareció saber qué camino quería seguir. Estuvimos yendo a psicólogos que nos ayudaron a asumir la situación. Puede parecer exagerado pero mi mujer y yo fuimos educados de una forma más cerrada aunque lo que teníamos claro es que queríamos a nuestra hija por encima de cualquier cosa.
  * Con Cinthya fue mucho más sencillo. Se vestía de chico desde que la recuerdo. Siempre me dejó muy claro qué era lo que le gustaba y no toleraba que nadie la intentase hacer cambiar de gustos.  - la Sra. Richards se pasó una mano por la cara. - Doctora, inspector… me han arrebatado lo único que tenía en la vida. - ella también miró hacia el dormitorio donde descansaba su consuegra. - Estoy de acuerdo con Lydia, encuentren y hagan caer todo el peso de la ley sobre la persona que nos ha destrozado la vida. - Ambos asintieron.
  * Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos, eso se lo prometemos. - Danny les tendió la mano y se fue despidiendo de ellos antes de salir junto a su compañera.



 

Una vez en el pasillo marcó el teléfono de Jerry.

 

  * Jer… busca toda la información que haya sobre Edmond Winters, odiaba a las chicas, o eso han dicho los padres.



 

* * *

 

Steve conectó su sesión de skype y pronto apareció el rostro de Chin en la pantalla.

 

  * Parece mentira… - fue lo primero que dijo el oriental a modo de saludo.
  * Hola a ti también…
  * Déjate de protocolos. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? - McGarrett suspiró profundamente. - Steve existe una cosa llamada whatsupp, ¿de verdad piensas que a estas alturas no lo sabe hasta tu madre? - se pasó una mano por el rostro.
  * No es asunto de nadie y no me gusta ser objeto de chismorreos…
  * Eso no los puedes evitar… y menos cuando os habéis encargado de hacer más ricos a varios miembros de esta ohana.
  * ¿Desde cuando apostabáis?
  * Prácticamente desde el día que os conocisteis...- Steve sonrió.
  * ¡Joder!
  * Hermano, ya en serio…. me alegro por los dos. ¿Seré uno de vuestros padrinos?
  * ¡¡¡ey, ey, ey, no tan rápido Kelly!!!
  * Escúchame McGarrett, me lo tomaré como algo personal sino conviertes a Danny en un hombre casado. - Chin se echó a reír al ver la cara de su amigo. Tras unos segundos, Steve se unió a él.
  * Lo haré, lo haré pero déjame disfrutar un tiempo de vivir en pecado con el amor de mi vida. - el líder del equipo de élite de San Francisco asintió conforme. - Hablando de pecados, ¿hablaste con el inspector Deeks?
  * Sí, Abby fue a verles en persona gracias a que la pusiste en contacto con Sam Hanna. Y sí, tenías razón, en la ciudad de la ira las víctimas ocultaban episodios relacionados con ese pecado. Dos de las parejas se habían visto inmersas en una en una carrera con sus coches en la autopista donde luego fueron encontrados por el simple hecho de haber mantenido una discusión de tráfico entre ellas y dejarse llevar por la furia. Si bien fue varias semanas antes de su asesinato si que en el juicio se las condenó a ambas a realizar trabajos sociales por haber puesto la seguridad vial en peligro.
  * ¿Y las demás parejas?
  * Una discutió en un supermercado con el dueño del mismo por, al parecer, haberle cobrado mal y equivocarse en el cambio. Le pegaron una paliza al hombre. En el atestado policial aseguraban que se habían visto superados por un cúmulo de problemas relacionado con un juicio por custodia de un menor a lo largo de la semana y la ira explotó en ese momento...
  * Bonita forma de descargar tensión… - murmuró el ex Marine. - En todo caso, me lleva a ver un patrón que no sé si se repite en las demás víctimas.
  * Trabajo social y un juicio en el que sin duda estaba metido asuntos sociales si andaba un menor por ahí. - Steve tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa pensativo. - Hay un nombre común que ha aparecido en prácticamente todos los escenarios y, que estoy seguro que si rascamos en los demás acabará apareciendo. - el jefe del 5.0 levantó la mirada al oír la puerta de su despacho abrirse y oír la voz de Danny.
  * ¿Edmond Winters? - Chin asintió sorprendido.
  * ¿Cómo…
  * También es el nexo de unión entre nuestras víctimas…
  * Es nuestro hombre… - murmuró Steve. El rubio asintió. - Le hemos puesto nombre a un asesino de 90 personas…
  * Y en breve rostro, Steve. Jerry está en ello. - el detective miró la pantalla de ordenador de su jefe y novio para sonreír ante el rostro de Chin. - ¡Ho Kelly… - exclamó. - El aire de San Francisco te hace parecer más continental. - Steve y el oriental se echaron a reír. - ¿Cómo va la vida sobre tierra firme, capitán Ho?
  * No tan bien como la tuya, por lo que he oído, inspector Daniel McGarrett-Williams… - el antiguo miembro del 5.0 estalló en carcajadas al ver el rostro de su amigo quien sobreponiéndose con su habitual habilidad no tardó en responderle mientras le hacía un gesto de aceptación.
  * Pues, oye, ahora que lo oigo no suena mal, ¿no? McGarrett-Williams, aunque suena mejor Steve Willams-McGarrett… - y de nuevo, la risa de Chin llenó la estancia al ver como su antiguo compañero de escuela miraba con el rostro rojo y el ceño fruncido a su novio. - Aún está por decidir quién asume el rol de esposa en nuestra relación.
  * Ninguno lo hará, Daniel McGarrett-Williams, somos dos hombres demasiado masculinos… - y Steve silenció la sarcástica respuesta de su pareja con un profundo beso.
  * ¡¡¡Ey, iros a un motel!!! - se oyó desde fuera del despacho la voz de Grover. Chin volvió a reír a carcajadas. ¡¡¡Dios, pensó el oriental, cómo echaba de menos a aquella gente!!!



 

* * *

 

 (Conversación de whatsupp entre Kono y Danny)

 

  * _Hola, guapo… ¿cómo está el detective más rubio de Oahu?_


  * _¡Ey, Kono!_


  * _Me dije_ _que iba siendo hora que te hablara dado que no te animas a hacerlo tú... No_ _sé cómo no has sido capaz de sacar cinco minutos para charlar con la hermana postiza más peque que la vida te ha regalado._


  * _Kono se por donde vas y no me puedo creer que tú, tu primo y tu marido seáis tan cotillas._


  * _¿Cotillas, Williams? Fui la primera que acuñó la pregunta de cuántos años lleváis casados. Tenía derecho a saberlo antes que nadie._


  * _Ya, ya, ya… Jovencita, siempre has sido una descarada._


  * _Bueno, déjate de tonterías y ve a lo jugoso. ¿Cómo se declaró? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te pidió salir de forma romántica?_


  * _McGarrett no sabe lo que es ser romántico. Ya sabes que para él llevar a comer a su novia un mocoloco al parking de un super es lo máximo en una cita…_


  * _¡Oh, vamos, Danny! Pero Cat no era el amor de su vida, a la vista está. Has de obligarle que contigo sea distinto. Que se gane estar junto a ti..._


  * _Eso ya se lo ha ganado durante 9 años, Sra. Noshimuri._


  * _¡Oh, que bonitoooo, brooooo!_


  * _¡¡Pero que tonta puedes llegar a ser!!_


  * _Es porque me pone ñoña tantos corazones revoloteando a tu alrededor._


  * _Siempre has sido muy bobuna… menos cuando le rompías la nariz a algún tipejo con una de tus patadas giratorias._


  * _Nunca fui una señorita, la vedad._


  * _Cierto, jamás de los jamases._


  * _Pero en serio, Danny… cuéntame… ¿Fue romántico?_


  * _Fue muy especial, muy bonito, Kono. Y si, al final, fue más sencillo de lo que podía presuponer._


  * _Siempre fuisteis vosotros los que os poniais mil piedras en el camino, bro… Para mi siempre fue bastante evidente._


  * _Una perpetúa bobalicona en cuestiones románticas pero muy avispada. La ex novata del 5.0 nos salió inteligente._


  * _Y bueno, Danny… a lo importante. ¿Eres feliz?_


  * _Mucho._


  * _¿Y el jefe?_


  * _Yo diría que sí. O por lo menos espero que lo sea._


  * _Danny…_


  * _Dime…_


  * _En cuanto deje atados unos asuntos en Miami y el cabrón de los pecados esté entre rejas no habrá nada en el mundo que me impida ir a la isla a darte el abrazo más fuerte que nadie te haya dado jamás. Te echo mucho de menos, hermanito._


  * _Y yo a ti, linda._


  * _Además tengo algo que contaros y si quieres te adelanto algo a ti pero si me prometes mantenerlo en secreto._


  * _No me gustan los secretos, Kono, lo sabes._


  * _Este sí te hara ilusión saberlo, tan sólo lo conoce Adam._


  * _Oye, ¡¡¿no será lo que creo que es…?!!_


  * _Si es que no podía suceder otra cosa siendo que estoy hablando con el tipo más inteligente y perspicaz del 5.0_


  * _¡¡¿Voy a ser tío?!!_


  * _En noviembre, sí… si todo va bien para entonces lo serás…_


  * _¡¡¡¡Oh, Dios miooooooooooooooo!!!_



 

 


	10. I was born to love you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El frío filo del final...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo dicho antes y repetido ya unas cuantas veces

**I was born to love you**

 

Tani les había llamado para que se reuniesen con ella en una dirección. Al llegar se encontraron con un almacén en el puerto en cuya puerta estaba había dibujada la imagen un ángel con alas de murciélago y cuernos abrazando a una joven semidesnuda que por su apariencia, no era todo lo femenina que sus atributos superiores podrían indicar. Escrito con pintura y de forma poco glamurosa aparecía escrito: _Perversiones._

 

Los padres de uno de los chicos asesinados habían encontrado entre las pertenencias de su hijo una tarjeta impresa en papel de poca calidad de aquel lugar. Tani reconoció la imagen enseguida y se dirigió hacia allí.

 

LLamaron pero nadie contestó, Steve miró hacia la parte superior con grandes ventanales del lugar, luego pasó la mirada por la zona colindante buscando la mejor manera de entrar.

 

  * Steve… por favor… - murmuró Danny sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. El SEAL sonrió de medio lado.
  * Junior, conmigo… - el joven asintió y cuando iba a seguir a su jefe, el inspector le retuvo.
  * Perdona pero el único que cubre sus espaldas cuando estamos juntos soy yo, no te lo tomes como algo personal. - Steve se volvió y le fulminó con la mirada.
  * No… he dicho, Junior. Obedece, Williams. - Danny frunció el ceño e iba a replicarle cuando se vio interrumpido de nuevo por el moreno. - Uno de los dos tiene que volver a casa, así que te quedas con Tani. No hay discusión. - le hizo un gesto a Reigns para que le siguiera dejando tras de sí a un sumamente enfadado policía quien miró a Tani. La chica entendió a la perfección la expresión que le dirigió. Mejor que guardase silencio. Y era lo mejor, porque entendía los motivos de los dos para haber reaccionado así aunque estaba por inclinarse más a favor de Danny.



 

* * *

 

  
Encaramado al techo de una furgoneta aparcada junto al lateral del lugar se ayudó de su joven compañero para impulsarse y subir al alfeizar de una de las ventanas. Desde allí se inclinó para tenderle la mano y hacer que el otro subiera también. Una vez los dos arriba rompieron al unísono las ventanas del lugar para adentrarse en un escenario que tan sólo los recibió con penumbra.

 

Steve se movió con cautela por el lugar alumbrando con la tenue luz de la linterna de su teléfono y del de Junior. Vio una cadena colgando de una lámpara de forja, tiró de ella para encontrarse ante sus ojos con el peor escenario que pudiera imaginarse.

 

Oyó como Junior ahogaba una exclamación y él mismo se quedaba sin palabras.

 

En algún momento el joven debía haber abierto a sus compañeros porque pronto sintió la mano de Danny aferrándose a la suya en un intento, suponía de hacerle sentir que aunque todo ese horror era inimaginable él estaba a su lado y era real.

 

Pero no fue suficiente.

 

Los 4 cadáveres indicaban que de nuevo habían llegado tarde.

 

Steve cerró los ojos hasta que oyó un ruido. La puerta acababa de cerrarse. Las ventanas comenzaron a cubrirse con cierres automáticos. Dejándoles dentro a oscuras y sin aparente salida.

 

  * Y aquí estáis. Para completar el juego. Para ser castigados. Un héroe americano amancebado y fornicando como un animal con un ser inferior como su detective Williams, Comandante McGarreth y, un aspirante a héroe dejándolo todo para unirse a un intento de dama surgida de la vergüenza, ¿verdad, Tani Rey, hija y hermana de la inmundicia? Haciendo que el joven héroe peque… - Oyeron sisear por lo bajo a la chica. Y el mismo Steve sintió que la boca se le llenaba de hiel.



 

Y la luz se apagó.

 

Su voz llegó a sus oídos.

 

  * ¡Steve! - Danny. Le habían arrancado de sus dedos que se sintieron yermos y solos sin el calor del otro.
  * ¡Tani! - esta vez fue Junior el que gritó.



 

No, no, no… repetía la mente de McGarreth, se los habían llevado.

 

Se lo habían llevado.

 

No, Danno, no…

 

No.

 

* * *

 

 

Recorrieron cada centímetro cuadrado de aquel lugar iluminados por la luz de las linternas de sus teléfonos. No había cobertura así que tampoco podía avisar al exterior para avisar de lo sucedido. Ninguno de sus compañeros aparecieró ni parecía haber salida.

 

Steve se sentó frustrado en el borde del escenario del local. Junior siguió dando vueltas desesperado. El líder del 5.0 sabía que debía enfocarse. Sabía que debía enterrar bien hondo el pánico que sentía a perderle. Si quería encontrarle y encontrarle con vida debía pensar con frialdad. Pensar y sacarlo de allí.

 

Y, por supuesto, sacar a Tani también. No le había ofrecido el puesto a la chiquilla para dejarla morir a manos de un psicópata. Ni para ver sufrir a Junior si la perdía.

 

  * Junior debes salir de aquí y pedir ayuda. Nosotros dos solos no vamos a ser capaces de ayudarles.
  * No pienso irme, señor. No mientras estén en peligro.
  * Sal de aquí, recupera cobertura y pide ayuda. Y vuelve. - le miró. - Busca una salida, ¡ya! - ordenó con tono seco. Junior suspiró pero asintió alejándose unos pasos. Steve abandonó su posición para pararse en el centro de la pista de baile mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos escaneraron el lugar con la profesionalidad que le habían enseñado los Marines. Hasta que detectó algo diferente.



 

Se acercó con cautela a la platea pasando su mano por el borde hasta que detectó la anomalía que había creído ver. Apretó la madera, oyendo tras ese gesto un siseo. Una trampilla se abrió en uno de los laterales. ¿Cómo habría podido sacarles a los dos sin esfuerzo? A menos que les hubiera amenazado con algo. ¿Con matarles a ellos si no colaboraban? Se fijó en los escalones que descendían hacia el subsuelo y en las huellas sobre la polvorienta superficie. Y en el reguero de gotas de sangre que acompañaban cada marca. Así como la ligera línea también teñida de rojo que adornaba la pared lateral de la salida. Uno de los dos, Danny o Tani, estaba herido y se las había apañado para marcarles el camino a seguir.

 

Sonrió. Tenía un equipo del que cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso. Él desde luego lo estaba.

 

Y no iba a perder a ninguno de los dos.

 

* * *

 

 

Escribió un mensaje a Junior para que cuando saliera del lugar, cosa que no le cabía duda, al recobrar cobertura supiera dónde ir. Comprobó el cargador de su Sig Sauer y que disponía de suficiente munición para mandar a ese pedazo de mierda al agujero más hondo del infierno con todo lo que tuviera e hiciera falta.

 

Tomó aire y dio el primer paso.

 

Y, entonces, oyó el grito.

 

Reconoció la voz.

 

Y la frialdad se diluyó en él como el azúcar en el agua.

 

* * *

 

 

El detective ya se había encontrado en una situación así en demasiadas ocasiones. Su mente le llevó al momento en que su compañera Grace fue asesinada delante de sus ojos. Al dolor por aquella pérdida que le acompañaría siempre. El dolor y la impotencia. Por encima de todos aquellos sentimientos destacaba la determinación de que no iba a permitir que volviera a suceder.

 

Pero ahí estaba Tani, sujeta a aquel objeto en forma de x con el jersey que llevaba desgarrado dejando ver el sujetador deportivo y la sangre que brotaba de la nariz manchándole la piel. Y las heridas que el filo del cuchillo del tipo estaba produciendo al pasar sin cuidado por encima de ella.

 

  * ¿Así que hija de una prostituta drogadicta como lo es tu hermanito? - los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron. - ¿Cuántas jeringuillas de heroína tuviste que quitar de tu hogar mientras tu papaito se jugaba la vida creando un mundo seguro para la familia que le estaba defraudando a sus espaldas?
  * Mi madre no era…
  * ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que tu padre no te contó la verdad sobre cómo, cuándo y dónde conoció a tu madre y cómo cumpliendo con el honor de un buen hombre accedió a ocuparse de ti al saber que esa mujerzuela llevaba en su vientre un hijo suyo… - el tipo volvió a pasar el filo por el rostro de la agente produciendo una nueva herida. - Como tuvo que renunciar a su sueño cuando supo que había muerto de una sobredosis dejando a sus dos hijos sólos en manos de los servicios sociales. Cómo os odió por eso.
  * Mi padre jamás nos odió. - murmuró Rey.
  * Si quieres creerlo así… - Danny miró a su compañera fijamente queriendo hacerla sentir que le prestase atención. Y lo consiguió. Movió la cabeza negando suavemente con la cabeza. No debía seguirle el juego. _Frialdad, niña_ , pensó, _mantente fría…_ El tipo se volvió hacia él.



 

Le vio sonreír con sadismo.

 

  * ¿Qué tiene de especial el detective Williams para haber conseguido arrastrar a la cama a todo un Navy SEAL? - ahora fue él quien sintió el acero recorriendo y haciendo saltar los botones de su camisa. Sus brazos levantados y sujetos por una cadena al techo, sus piernas abiertas y también encadenadas. - ¿Su intelecto…? - guardó silencio. - Quizá… Sabe, inspector que tentar con la carne a otro hombre es pecado, ¿verdad? - Ni se dignó a responder. - La sodomía es pecado, la lujuria es pecado, la lascivia es pecado… - Le tenía tan cerca que era capaz de sentir su aliento. Cerró los ojos cuando le vio aproximarse con la clara intención de besarle. Giró la cabeza para rechazarlo pero el otro le cogió la barbilla para controlar sus movimientos y al tiempo que posaba sus labios sobre los suyos sintió la hoja del cuchillo clavarse en su abdomen. Y un relámpago de dolor le atravesó haciéndole gritar. - Delicioso. - le oyó murmurar contra su boca.



 

Se volvió a separar de él para regresar con Tani, el rubio sentía la sangre empaparle la ropa. Dolía horrorosamente. Le vió sacar una jerenguilla. Supo quien iba a ser la primera víctima nada más verla. Cerró los ojos. Y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

 

  * _I was born to love you…_ \- se mordió los labios mientras en su cabeza sonaba, y que alguien se lo explicase, la primera frase de la famosa canción de Queen.




	11. Cuando no dices nada...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque será para siempre, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de Ronan Keating no es mía, por supuesto, ni la serie Hawai 5.0 ni los personajes, así que no busquéis interés crematistico donde solo hay un intento de diversión creativa.

**Cuando no dices nada...**

 

Sentía que le faltaba el aliento mientras avanzaba por aquella oscuridad en silencio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ardiendo por dentro de rabia y miedo. Hasta que vio la tenue luz. Y entró en la sala.

 

  * Un movimiento más y será su fin, Comandante. - Sus ojos recorrieron la escena. Como los rizos de Tani caían por su rostro ocultándolo y como goteaba sangre al suelo. Rogó a un cielo en el que ya no creía que solo estuviera inconsciente. Su mirada se fijó en el cuerpo semi desnudo de su pareja, la herida de arma blanca en su abdomen sangrando abundantemente. Su ceño fruncido. Sus dientes apretados.



 

Y el cuchillo hundiendose en su cuello.

 

Levantó su arma apuntándole y sintiendo como su dedo temblaba sobre el gatillo.

 

  * Un movimiento más y esta aberración desaparecerá de su vida.



 

Movió los labios cuando vio que su pareja fijaba su vista en él. _“Te quiero”_ , le dijo, sin hablar. _“Aguanta. Te sacaré de aquí.”_ Sintió el miedo en aquellos orbes azules que había aprendido a amar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva convencido de que si las cosas acababan mal sería incapaz de seguir viviendo sin él.

 

  * Dejad de miraros. No hay posibilidad de amor entre engendros como vosotros. Estáis manchados. Ensuciais todo lo que está a vuestro alrededor tan solo por vivir, por respirar nuestro aire. - un segundo de silencio. - Pagaréis por haberos atrevido a intentar ser felices cuando no tenéis derecho a ello.
  * Ni en el más negro de tus sueños serás capaz de imaginarme sin amar a Danny. - le respondió. - No sabes lo que es la devoción ni el amor inquebrantable… ese Dios en el que crees y en el que justificas este horror es el mismo Dios que le trajo a mi vida y al que estás deshonrando destruyendo lo que él creó...



 

Y entonces lo oyó. Los disparos silbando en sus oídos tras él. Y la mirada sorprendida del monstruo mientras en un parpadeo la bala atravesaba su frente. Su cuerpo inerte cayendo al suelo. Con un golpe sordo.

 

Se volvió para ver a Grover y Junior con sus propias pistolas humeantes aún, alzadas y el rostro igual de iracundo que el suyo.

 

  * Muy inspirador, McGruff pero no esperarías encontrar algo de sentido común en ese tarado, ¿no? - el antiguo capitán del SWAT entró en el lugar acompañado de su joven subalterno quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia Tani. El de color le siguió. Quería a esa chiquilla como si fuera su propia hija. Steve hizo lo propio con su chico. - Los sanitarios estaban llegando ya, vamos a sacarles de aquí.  - el líder del 5.0 buscó la llave que ataba a Danny a aquellas cadenas, la encontró en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del cadáver. Había dos juegos.
  * Junior… - el chico se volvió hacia él. Se las lanzó tras probar cual era el juego que liberaba al rubio. - Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a llevarte…
  * No es nada agradable que me esté medio muriendo y encima me llames gordo. - murmuró el de Jersey conteniendo un quejido de dolor. - Aún no sé cómo he podido enamorarme de semejante neardenthal…
  * Y, sin embargo, lo has hecho. Me quieres.
  * Sí, y sin embargo lo he hecho. Te quiero. - le besó suavemente el hombro que era la zona más accesible que tenía a su alcance. Steve hizo lo propio depositando los labios sobre la frente de su novio.
  * Y yo a ti, Danno. Más que a nada. - le vio sonreír. Y se notó así mismo sonriendo.



 

Mientras comenzaban a andar hacia la salida desviaron los ojos hacia sus tres compañeros. Grover tenía entre sus brazos a la muchacha, aún inconsciente. Les hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Estaba viva.

 

Y lo superarían juntos. Como lo que eran.

 

Ohana.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Le veía tumbado en la hamaca del lanai mirando hacia el horizonte. Parte de su abdomen cubierto con un apósito que tapaba la herida con los casi 15 puntos que la curaban. Bien sabía que de haber tardado más le habría perdido.

 

Él le observaba desde la ventana de la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar café con la radio puesta y comenzaba a sonar una canción que hasta esos momentos estaba seguro que habría calificado de asquerosamente edulcorada y romántica pero que le erizó la piel. Porque sentía que hablaba de ellos.

 

Era increíble como Danny le podía hablar directamente al corazón sin decir ni una sola palabra (a pesar de que si algo caracterizaba al rubio era su, a veces, exceso de verborrea), como había iluminado su oscuridad (y él esperaba haber hecho lo propio con las tinieblas del detective). Era inaudito lo que escuchaba cuando le miraba sin necesidad de decirse nada.

 

Como la sonrisa de su cara le hacía saber que le necesitaba. Que le amaba. Como sus ojos gritaban que nunca le dejaría. Como las caricias de su mano le aseguraban que no le permitiría caer.

 

Suspiró. Durante el día no dejaban de escuchar las conversaciones de familia, amigo y desconocidos. Hablando casi sin sentido pero como él hacía acallar todo aquel ruido sin sentido con tan solo abrazarlo.

 

Una suave sonrisa asomó al rostro del moreno, por mucho que lo intentase nunca podría definir lo que se decían su corazón y el de Danny. Suspiró.

 

Buscó la canción en la app de youtube de su teléfono y cuando la encontró la compartió con el otro. Cuando aparecieron los dos símbolos de que lo había recibido y lo estaba viendo esperó los 3:15 que duraba la canción para volver a escribirle.

 

Una sola pregunta.

 

* * *

 

 

El móvil vibró. Frunció el ceño al ver que era un mensaje de Steve. ¿Le estaría pegando su pereza y ya no era capaz ni de esforzarse por venir a hablar con él cuando solo les separaban unos pocos metros?

 

Era un vídeo; _“When you say nothing at all”_ Le ha pegado la pereza y la melosidad pensó divertido. Aunque jamás reconocería que le gustaba.

 

Y nada más acabar el otro le volvió a escribir:

 

_¿Te casas conmigo, Daniel Williams?_

 

No le hizo falta saber que Steve le estaba observando así que levantó el brazo y elevó el pulgar en gesto de conformidad sin apenas incorporarse.

 

Se echó a reír divertido. Y a él se le estaba pegando el romanticismo troglodita de su neardenthal.

 

[ Ronan Keating When you say nothing ](https://youtu.be/YI_I2YT_QTQ)

 

 


End file.
